Late Night Conversations
by potatopots
Summary: It started when they saved Bakugou from the League of Villains. Bakugou Katsuki sucks at feelings, but that's okay. Yaoyorozu Momo does, too. [BakuMomo. Has KamiJirou, KiriMina, IzuOcha, TodoMomo (Mentioned)] Chapter 18 is up! Reviews are appreciated!
1. Important - Author's Note

**Important.**

 **Please Read:** This was originally posted on Ao3! The one I posted there has a few images. This story is currently on-going, so if you have suggestions, feel free to drop a review on this part and I'll surely check it out!

If you don't like BakuMomo or any other ships listed in the description, then please leave. I don't need bashers in here and I'm feeding people with the same crackship energy like mine xD.

 ** _I update daily on Ao3, Fanfiction would probably be delayed._** _That being said, it means that my story is new and I update 1-2 times a day. Sometimes three, If I have much time._

That's all, Thank you. Carry on.

 **Potatopots**

EDIT:

I copy-pasted this from the PC version of Ao3 and it looked fine but when I viewed everything it made it look like I was writing on the "HTML" Corner. Sorry, I have it fixed now!


	2. Chapter 1 - A Late Night Conversation

It started after when Kirishima, Todoroki, Iida, Midoriya and Yaoyorozu decided to rescue Bakugou. After all the police interrogations and such, the first night they spend inside the UA Dormitory after the incident; Bakugou and Yaoyorozu couldn't sleep.

It was the first time in her life being able to feel such power - it was All For One's, and only by being nearby, the small group couldn't even move. Yaoyorozu was the only girl, and it shouldn't really affect her much because she was thinking she was as scared as the others, but something about it really bothered her, and it remained unknown.

Yaoyorozu goes downstairs towards the common room and directly goes to the kitchen. Perhaps a little bit of water would help her, she thought. After taking a few gulps, she decides to plop herself down the couch, because for some reason she didn't want to go back to her room yet.

Yaoyorozu heard someone breathing, and so she distanced herself from the other side of the couch."What the fuck,"Bakugou pauses while looking at her"-Are you staring at, Ponytail?"

The girl gasped internally. "Oh, it was you, Bakugou-san." As she moves closer knowing it was just her classmate.

Bakugou noticed that she seemed to sigh in relief. The hell, did she think he was a ghost or something?

That aside, Bakugou had never thanked any of them yet. He doesn't show it, but he does have gratitude towards them. Specially the woman beside her. He thought about things that could've happened if he was still there - in All Might's way, maybe he would've lost the battle, or maybe without Yaoyorozu's tracking device he would've been taken by the villains for good. Even if he hated Deku, Half 'n Half and the stupid Four Eyes, internally he was thankful. Knowing he and Yaoyorozu are alone, he decided to take the opportunity to talk to her about the incident.

"I would've been kidnapped for real, without your help." He says, while not looking at her direction.

"Hmm?" Yaomomo did not understand why he was suddenly saying this.

"I'm being fucking thankful, God damn it!" He shouts, but not loud enough to awaken everyone else who was sleeping. Yaoyorozu just looked at him in amusement. Honestly, she never thought Bakugou Katsuki, of all people, would be thankful for her.

"Ah," She pauses "You're welcome, Bakugou-san." She smiles at him gently, even though he wasn't really looking at her direction.

Bakugou finally looked at her. "Someday, though, I'm gonna repay you, so don't think I'm that thankful!" He exclaimed while his brows are furrowed. Yaoyorozu giggled. Bakugou was kind in his own way.

"What are you fucking laughing at?!" Yaoyorozu ignored him.'Is this woman mocking me?'He asks himself.

"I'm quite overjoyed that you thanked me, Bakugou-san, and please don't think you owe me anything!" She replied with a smile.

She really looked a bit differently - actually, drastically different with her hair down. "Whatever. Stupid Ponytail." He murmurs under his breath.

"Oh, that reminds me. Are you alright now?" She asked him.

"The hell do you take me for?" He frowned at her. "They didn't harm me, I don't plan on letting them if they planned to." He says as he crossed his arms.

Yaoyorozu looked at him in surprise. "You really are amazing, Bakugou-san."

"Damn right I am." He replies.

Yaoyorozu stood up, calling out his attention. "We should be sleeping, Bakugou-san. Let's go?"

She knew it was pointless to ask him, Bakugou was a stubborn kid who did what he wanted to do, but he actually agreed. Well, he didn't say anything, but he placed his hands in the pocket of his pants and walks toward the elevator. "Hurry up." He calls her out, in which Yaoyorozu replied to with a nod.

When it came to Bakugou's stop, he turned her head towards her and gave her a nod, in which she returned to. Later she goes to her room, surprisingly being fast asleep with an obvious grin on her face.

The next day was a day without classes, but the weather was awfully bad so nobody decided to leave except for Todoroki, who wanted to visit his mother.

Yaoyorozu came to the common room with a huge smile on her face, with flowers around her - imagined by Jirou and Kaminari.

She was particularly bouncy today.

"I wanna go shopping! Everyone, do you want to go as well?!" She asks and it absolutely charmed the classmates that were in the same room.

"Bonjour, Yaomomo. You seem dazzling today~" Aoyama noted.

"We would love to, Yaomomo!" Ashido says, but this was interrupted by Kirishima. "But the weather's really bad, so I don't think it's a good idea..." Yaoyorozu froze. Her bouncy personality disappeared. Everyone glared at Kirishima. Bakugou laughed his ass off and patted Kirishima's back a few times.

"Dude, this is all your fault!" Kaminari screamed, Jirou beside him, giving the red head a good sharp glare.

"What, no!"

Mineta approached Yaoyorozu after that and said, "I'll go with you, Yaoyorozu! I can help you buy clothes and pick bras-" Until he was cut off by Tsuyu, who smacked his head. Sero just laughed at him.

Midoriya called Uraraka to ask if Yaoyorozu is a shopaholic, and he was shocked to hear that she actually was. "Despite being elegant and formal, she is still a rich girl, afterall."

"What idiot would go shopping on a hot weather like this, anyways. Most malls near UA are outdoor ones. Your loss, ponytail girl." He adviced. "Or did you want to get a tan?" Bakugou added to tease her.

"Baku-" Jirou called, only to be ignored.

"Oh, perhaps Bakugou-san is right. I don't plan on getting a darker skin tone." She smiled. "Yeah, you're right Bakugou-san!" — Back to her cute bouncy attitude again.

"Hah." Bakugou stared at her. "Of course I'm fuckin' correct, did you doubt?"

For a moment he was shocked because he was so sure Yaoyorozu would get mad over a single tease, because no one seemed to tease her, but he guessed he knew her just about recently so It didn't really go as expected.

"Forgive me, Bakugou-san. Then, what should we do today, everyone?" She asks the people who were in the common room.

Bakugou, Yaoyorozu herself, Uraraka, Midoriya, Kaminari, Jirou, Ashido, Kirishima, Mineta, Tsuyu, Sero and Aoyama.

Ashido laughed in an evil manner.

"Let's play," she pauses and changes her face into a scarier look. "The King's Game!"

"The fuck is that? I ain't joining this lame shit-"

"No! Since you're already here you must join us." Mina points at him. "Right, Kirishima-kun?" in which Kirishima replied with a nod. Smiling at Bakugou but the man gave him an irritated face. He's staying, only because he's bored.


	3. Chapter 2 - Early Morning Conversation

Mina Ashido, Pinky; actually got the KING Spot and it came to the last order, the order with Kirishima - it was ahorrific, terrible, suicidal dare.

It was...

"W-wait! Ashido!" The red head screamed. Ashido turned her head to look at him as he blurts out random words just to stop him from doing the order she gave.

"So, you dare defy the King?" Ashido said in a manlier tone. This freaked Kirishima out. "Aren't we horn buddies-"

"O-okay! Y-yeah! I'm manly enough for this!" Kirishima says under his breath.

"Oi! Don't you dare you little piece of shit—!!" Bakugou emerged from the shadows, but he can't do anything because it'd be against the rules! Besides, he was handcuffed next to Midoriya.

"Ponytail, get this crap out of my hand!" He calls her out. She was the one who made the cuffs, after all.

"That would be against the rules, Bakugou." Kaminari said while stopping his laughter.

Kirishima coughed.

This dare was terrible indeed.

To act like Bakugou Katsuki, can he pull it off?

He cleared his throat and tried to make his voice a little bit raspier, like Bakugou's. He also copied his punk look or something.

"I'm scared," Uraraka murmurs.

"Quiet!" The King told her.

Kirishima coughed again, raising his head high. "What the fuck are you lookin' at, huh?!"

Everyone laughed at him except Bakugou.

"Oh, the hair, the hair! The hair should be similar as well!" Mineta shouts. Jirou fixes Kirishima's hair down and now he's basically Red Bakugou.

"Ponytail! You've got to let me go! He looks terrible and my voice definitely does not sound as shitty as that!"

"Later, Bakugou-san." As she payed no attention to him, creating a little leash and puts it in his neck so that he won't be able to get away. Also, he was pulling Midoriya way too much.

"What?! What's with those faces?! Fucking extras!" Kirishima said again with the Bakugou Voice.

"Dude," Kaminari paused. "You're good at this."

"What, really?" Kirishima says until Ashido looks at mean sharply."I-I mean; damn right I am!"

Aoyama stared at Red Bakugou-san and said that he wasn't 'explosive' enough.

"I'll fucking kill you!"

Right after the game Yaoyorozu immediately removed the cuffs and the leash. Bakugou came charging at her. Yaoyorozu just laughed at his reaction. "You're very weird today, Bakugou-san."

Bakugou gave her a 'huh' look but she ignored it and went straight into the kitchen, where Kaminari and Jirou is.

"We should go cook something, right?" She asked the pair.

"Hahaha." Kaminari laughed nervously. Jirou looked at him and she instantly remembered the last time she made sandwiches with them, it almost burned Jirou's kitchen at her home.

Yaoyorozu is an impressive person, she is close to perfection but no one is really that perfect, so she had to come out with a flaw.

She's not good at cooking. Actually, she's hella terrible at it.

"I'll go get the ingredients!" she says excitedly. Kaminari pulls Jirou into the corner where Bakugou is. "What do we do, what do we do?" He asks her.

"I don't wanna stop her, Kaminari! I don't want to hurt her feelings!" Jirou whispered back to him.

"Hurt who?" Bakugou asks, almost sending shivers to both musically inclined kids.

Kaminari pulled Bakugou along with them

"Dude, you see..." he says as he's telling stories about how the creation hero sucked at cooking.

"You have to help us." Jirou pointed out, and Kaminari worded out a 'yeah'.

"How do we ask her, the way she wouldn't get hurt, tostop?" he asks Bakugou.

It was a stupid question for Bakugou Katsuki. You know what Kaminari and Jirou got from him? A "Don't besissyand ask her to stop, stupid shit-heads."

They admitted they couldn't, so the heroic Katsuki had to save two idiots.

By the time he went away from Kaminari and Jirou's 'corner', Ponytail girl was already chopping up some vegetables. Bakugou eyed her hands carefully. "You fuckingsuck, Ponytail." he pointed at her.

"Excuse me?" She asks him.

"You heard me," He smirks. "You suck at this."

Yaoyorozu couldn't see any reason why she would suck at it. No one pointed it out, but really, it was Bakugou telling her about it. Did she really have a choice?

"Well then, how do I do this?" She cocked a brow at him. Bakugou took the knife she was holding and chopped the vegetables with ease.

"Don't you rich people get like, cooking lessons or some shit?" He asks her without looking, his eyes focused on the chopping board.

"No, my family had maids and-" She was cut off by Bakugou finishing all cuts.

Her eyes shimmered. "Wow." She murmurs.

"What? It's just a fucking vegetable. What's so 'wow' with it?"

Momo said that he probably is a good cook, since he knows how to cut well.

"Ah - Bakugou-san, have you seen Kaminari-san and Jirou?"

"Probably fucking or whatever."

Momo had always wondered why Bakugou's choice of words are so vulgar and, well, harsh. She sometimes thought that, what if, her and him - pair up for a project, would it go well, or not?

It wouldn't make sense because Katsuki makes things explode, and Momo creates things. However, Bakugou has proven that he's not just talk. He's also quite smart. For her to be frank, she would say Bakugou is no less, a nerd like her, Todoroki, Iida and Midoriya.

"Oi," He snaps her out. "You're spacing out. You can't focus at all."

"Oh, sorry."

When everything was cooked, Yaoyorozu called everyone, and just in time Todoroki had arrived as well. That means they'll all get to eat the curry that she and Bakugou made.MostlyBakugou.

"Wah! Yaomomo!" Ashido and Hagakure started to cuddle her, thanking her for the dish she made for the whole class.

"Uhm..." She pauses, making the whole class silent. "Bakugou did most of the work, so,"

Kirishima and the rest of the boys, except for Iida and Todoroki, beamed at the sight of Bakugou.

They thanked him but all he said was "Whatever."

Kaminari placed a thumbs up before taking out jis plate. "Last one to take their plate's ugly as hell!"

And with that, everyone got their plates quickly. When everyone finished eating, Uraraka and Midoriya washed the dishes while talking about the King's Game that Ashido Introduced them, they had fun with what Kirishima did earlier.

"Kirishima did well, didn't he?" Midoriya starts a topic and Uraraka immediately nods.

They decided to sleep early this time. They all slept early and were in good shape while getting ready to bed earlier. However, Bakugou had an uneasy feeling. Like he wanted to sleep, but he really couldn't.

Upon arriving the common room, he sees Yaoyorozu sleeping on the couch. All lights were turned off again. He looked closely, and noticed that the girl was smiling in her sleep.Precious.

Bakugou sat down at the floor, Yaoyorozu's body was facing him and his back was facing her's. Not long after, the silence arrived once more and the Explosion hero was fast asleep.

4 AM, Yaoyorozu woke up very early. Usually she goes down by 6:30 and she already sees the early birds in the common room. This time was different, though. Bakugou Katsuki was asleep in front of her, his head resting at one of the corners of the couch.

When she regained full consciousness, all she could do was stare at him. It was a rare sight, a quiet Katsuki, but it wasn't the first time she saw this, didn't she? She wanted to wake him up, but it would've been rude. Without her knowing, her hand touched the blond's hair. 'It's soft.' she thought to herself.

Minutes passed and she noticed she had been touching his hair for quite a while. It woke Bakugou up. His eyes were still closed, but he spoke to her. "Mornin." was all he said.

"G-good morning, B-Bakugou-san!" it was embarrassing. She woke up the boy, and he probably knows clearly by now that she was touching his hair. Momo expected him to say stuff like 'What the fuck are you doing to my hair?!' or 'What're you doing you little piece of shit-'

"You're noisy. You're going to wake the damn shit heads up." He said as he lifted his head to see her face.

"Oh, s-sorry." She sweated. It was all silent, Sunday, no classes. What else could they ask for?

"What time is it, ponytail?" It took her a second to find her phone, because it was probably burried on the sides of the couch - but she found it anyhow.

"It's 4:26, Bakugou-san." She finally replied.

"Well, shit. Why the fuck did you wake up this early?"

"I don't know, but when I woke up you were in front of me."

"I went here last night and I found you sleeping. You're reallystupid, you know that?" Yaoyorozu was wide eyed.

"Pardon?" She asks him.

"Man, do I have to repeat myself?" Bakugou stops. "What if some dirty asshole like Grape Fucker saw you like that? Also who the hell wears that kind of clothing when sleeping?" He pointed out at her clothes.

"It was really hot last night so I-"

"Nevermind that. We should go take a shower. The showers would be full of noisy fuckers later."

Yaoyorozu cocked an eyebrow at him. "We?"

Bakugou looked away. "I meant you to the girls' bath and me to the boys'" She didn't want to believe it, but she honestly saw a hint of red in his face.

Honestly!

It's gonna be a long day.


	4. Chapter 3 - Unanswered Question

Yaoyorozu hummed while taking a shower. Alone, without all the chatting, she could relax more. Not that she disliked the other girls' company, but it always did consume a lot of time with them around because she ended up chatting and having fun as well.

"You're really stupid, you know?"

"What if Grape Fucker saw you like that?"

Bakugou's voice rang in her head. She was happy, delighted - that the boy would take time saying that to her. It was the first time that someone, a boy at that; disagreed with her choice of clothing. Instead of being mad about it, she was actually happy and all giddy-giddy. The person who told her that, Bakugou, showed that he actually cared.

Perhaps, in his own way.

Yaoyorozu smiled. She takes the towels lined up nearby and wraps herself in one. She cleaned her face and toothbrushed her teeth. After that, she took the clothing she prepared and wore them just before exiting the shower room.

When she went out, it was probably almost 5AM.

She immediately saw Bakugou, who's plopped himself on down one of the couches. The young man takes a sip of - somewhat, most likely, coffee while scrolling through his phone. An unreadable expression came to his face.

'Ah'Yaoyorozu guessed it. He was reading news on him being captured, and the battle between All Might and All For One.

"Bakugou-san?" She calls him. He turned his eyes at her and saw a worried look. "Are you okay?"

However, Bakugou did not answer the question.

"Maybe if I wasn't so reckless,"He murmured to himself, but Yaoyorozu heard him much to his dismay.

"I see. So this is what you're worried about," She sits down beside him. "No point looking back anymore, Bakugou-san." She tells him.

"I would've been fine if I took measures-" Yaoyorozu understood what he was saying clearly by now.

"Bakugou-san, when we rescued you, you also took part in rescuing yourself, didn't you?"

Bakugou looked at her, slightly confused.

"You reached out for Kirishima-kun, didn't you? We believed that if it was me, or Todoroki, or Iida or Midoriya - you wouldn't take our hands at all." She shifted her head to look at him clearly, and she was smiling gently at him.

"You did well, Bakugou-san. For not being corrupted by the villains, for doing your part in the rescue." She praises him as she gently strokes the strands of his hair.

The man beside her seemed shocked, wide-eyed, but then he looked as if he understood. None of it was his fault, and he didn't get in All Might's way by helping himself, by allowing himself to be rescued.

Bakugou only nodded in response. What was he supposed to say? He didn't know what to do.Fuck, he sucked at this feelings thing so damn much.

He was grateful for her once more. Yaoyorozu knew what she was doing. Her hands felt like a calm mid-summer, and her words struck to his heart as if they were arrows. The way her hands stroked his hair was gentle, as if she was holding an infant.

For a while, they were silent, until Bakugou decided to speak. "I'm definitely gonna repay you, sooner or later." He says without looking at her, his eyes fixed in front.

"You don't have to, B-Bakugou-sa—"

"I want to," He says, finally looking at her. This made Yaoyorozu blush. Heat rose to her face pretty fast.

"O-Okay then."

"Why do you keep helping me, Yaoyorozu?" He asked seriously.'I'm acting like fucking Half 'n Half!'

For some reason, Yaoyorozu didn't answer.

'Why is she glowing,'Bakugou thought.

"Y-You called me by my name!" She grinned.

"Fuck." He pauses "Just answer me already!"

Yaoyorozu sparkled in glee and happiness. "Because you're my classmate," she stopped "But I think we'refriends!" She grinned at him, making Bakugou look away.

'Friends, huh?'

When he looked back, she was still grinning.

"Why the fuck are you smiling like an idiot?" Bakugou pointed out. "You look like Sparky." and he laughed at her.

"What?" She looks at him in surprise. "I was just happy, Bakugou-san." She protested, but Bakugou just ignored her protest.

6AM

Midoriya just woke up, to his surprise, Iida woke up the same time as he did. The two went straight to the elevator.

"Last night's meal was pretty good, right?" Midoriya tells Iida, commending Bakugou - in a way.

"Yes! It tasted pretty well. Never thought Bakugou knew how to cook." He replied.

"I expected him to know simple things like that. Kacchan grew up independently." He pointed out. "But I think the cooking part was something he learned from his mom." Midoriya added.

Ding.

The elevator rang. They reached the common room and they were welcomed by a quiet sight of Bakugou beside Yaoyorozu, watching TV. Well, not so quiet after they arrived.

Iida and Midoriya looked at both, wide-eyed. They didn't take what they saw for something, but it definitely was athing.

Bakugou cocked his head, he noticed Midoriya and Iida coming their way. Normally he would give them a harsh expression but he let it slide this time. Yaoyorozu noticed the pair and greeted them.

"Good morning, Iida-kun, Midoriya-san." She says as she smiles at them. "Would you like some coffee?" She offered.

"Ah, thank you, Yaoyorozu-san! Good morning to you, too. " Midoriya greeted her back

"Coffee isn't really good for the health, though." Iida said. "So we'll pass for now." Midoriya declared.

Iida noticed that Bakugou's feet are rested on the table. "Don't put your feet there!" He says, giving him hand gestures. "Respect the people who made them, Bakugou-san!"

"Hah?" He glares at him. "Shut up, Four Eyes." Yaoyorozu looked at him, and then to the Class rep.

"You should've told him not to put his feet on the table, Yaoyorozu-san!"

"O-oh, sorry." She looks at Bakugou and then tells him to put his feet down. Bakugou did what she told him, but he gave off an annoyed aura. She sweated. Midoriya just watched in amusement.Was this guy really Kacchan?

"The hell are you looking at, Deku?!"

"A-ah, n-nothing, Kacchan."

"Mornin' Bakubro. You're up early." Kirishina greeted Bakugou.

"What're you talking about? He's always early. Right, Bakugou?" Kaminari said.

Bakugou looks at them with his common expression. "Don't call me that, Hair for Brains! And I'm always early."

"Told you, man — oh, good morning, Yaomomo!" Kaminari says as he waves his hand to Yaoyorozu.

She smiles at the sight of Kaminari. Bakugou looks at both of them sternly while Kirishima eyes Bakugou.'What's wrong with him?'

"Good morning, Kaminari-san." Kaminari sat next to her and then they decided to talk about randok things - Mostly about Jirou.

"Yeah, the way she rolls her eyes look scary!" Kaminari chatted.

Yaoyorozu protested a little bit. "She's arealsweet heart though, Kaminari-san. Have you been getting along?"

"I don't know, Yaomomo - oh but she calls me the nickname Bakugou gave me sometimes!"

Yaoyorozu's attention was completely onto Kaminari as he told stories about him and the particular woman on the topic.

"She called me Sparky the first time when..."

Momo's eyes shimmered, while she looked like she was very happy.

"But Yaomomo! How are you enjoying Bakugou's company?" Upon hearing his name, Bakugou immediately gave him a scarier look.

"Calm down, Bakugou!" Kirishima says - he sweats it off.

"Eh?" Yaoyorozu asked Kaminari.

"Don't 'Eh' me!" He laughed, continuing what he was saying right after. "Iida said that you were both alone here earlier, ho~"

"So what if we are?" Bakugou jumps in the conversation.

"A-Ah, Kaminari-san! We were simply watching T-TV!" Yaoyorozu stuttered in front of him, she was covering her face.

"Yeah. What's with that stupid fuck-face?" Bakugou pointed at him, smirking. Kirishima laughed at Kaminari for no reason.

"Watching TV,huh." Kaminari pouted. "But Midoriya even added that you were beside each other. Since when did you became friends? You never told us, man! Keeping secrets to yourself, huh?" The electrically alligned boy grinned. Bakugou looks at him hysterically.

"I'll fucking kill you!" He screamed, Kaminari stood up and ran around the common room while Bakugou was chasing after him.

Kirishima sat beside Yaoyorozu and greeted her a good morning. "By the way, Yaomomo,"

"Hmm?" She says, while combing her hair using her fingers.

"You smell like Bakugou."He grinned at her. For Kirishima, Yaoyorozu's expression was priceless. He was laughing at her.

As if her luck could get any better, Ashido, Sero and Hagakure along with Uraraka and Tsuyu, appears before them.

"Morning, Kirishima!" Ashido calls him. "Morning dude," Sero greets him as well.

"Oh, you guys, good morning! Yaomomo here is embarassed!"

"Why?" Tsuyu asks. Adding her signature 'Kero' to the question right after.

Hagakure stepped closer, "What happened with Yaomomo, Kirishima-kun?"

"Try to get closer - To Yaomomo. Did you notice any difference?" He grins. Mina and the girls proceeded to get near her, but Sero didn't because she would've thought weirdly of him.

Uraraka noted that something's familiar but she couldn't picture what. Aoyama magically showed up and did what the others were doing.

Everyone couldn't seem to picture what was different, but it was sort of familiar.

"Yaoyorozu-san~" Aoyama dazzles in front of her.

Yaoyorozu sweated. "Y-yes, Aoyama-kun?" She replied but Aoyama just looked at her with his usual smiling expression. Yaoyorozu almost thought it was adorable when he suddenly screamed.

"You smell like Bakugou~!"He says while he winks, he looked twice shinier than usual. Kirishimi grinned.

Everyone who was at the common room, basically everyone from Class 1-A by now, looked at Aoyama. Kaminari stopped running and Bakugou looked at Aoyama himself, crashing to Kaminari.

"Ow- What the fuck?!" Bakugou looked at Aoyama. "The fuck are you talking about?!"

Kirishima laughed. "You're right, Aoyama!" He gives him a thumbs up while Aoyama sparkled even more.

Mina's mouth was shaped like a letter'O', the other girls were no different.

Oh boy. It really was going to be a long day. For Yaomomo, at least.


	5. Chapter 4 - Brewing

Bakugou Katsuki didn't like to socialize with a lot of people. It wasn't that he liked evading people, he really just liked to think about himself. When he enterred UA, he didn't plan on making friends at all.

He claimed that it wasn't a place for making friends. The result he got was the complete opposite. Although he doesn't really say it, he treats Kirishima as his friend. He proclaimed himself that they were bestfriends, and Bakugou didn't seem to protest.

Kaminari was the idiot of the group, but Bakugou treats him as a friend as well. Then there's Sero, who seems to be awfully normal, socially awkward, but they aren't on bad terms or anything.

He found out that Deku passed the entrance exam, and then he found himself two extras that follow him almost everywhere.

He found himself rivals. Basically everyone in the room is his rival, but knowing he can easily surpass majority of them, he didn't reall acknowledge the others.

Tokoyami, The dark bird guy, he was really strong. He was a bad match up for Bakugou because the Dark Shadow's weak against light, but when the villains attacked, he saw how strong his quirk really was.

Deku, he didn't want to admit, was a formidable opponent as well. He was generall smart, but he magically got a quirk, excelled at physical battles and was close to All Might for some goddamn unknown reason.

Half n' Half was originally very strong. Bakugou knew that but his victory at the sports festival was just unacceptable. It was a shameful victory he didn't want to accept. He knows he's the son of the now 1st Ranking Hero, Endeavor.

There's the guy with a lot of body parts, Shoji. He was strong with his physical appearance and he didn't seem like an idiot as well.

Four Eyes is pretty strong as well. On the contrary though, his speed has a limit. Even so, his quirk, Engine, is versatile.

Lastly, Ponytail. Momo Yaoyorozu. She was straight up number one in everything. On the Quirk Apprehension Test, she ranked first. (Then all the exams, and she aced the score on the Provisional License Exam, scoring a whopping 94.)

She can fight physically very well, but she can't go one on one with most top students in class because of her quirk. He noted it when he watched her fight against Tokoyami, and it was an embarassing match for him. What more for Yaoyorozu herself?

Most of the people he noted, even saved him from being kidnapped. It was a disgrace, but he had to be greatful. Not only that, but Ponytail also helped him extinguish the guilt in his head.

Why was she helping him so much, he didn't really know. Apparently she sees Bakugou as a friend now that they've gotten a little bit closer.

That aside, what does Bakugou Katsuki does in a situation like this?

Ashido's face lit up. "Yeah! That's right! Igetit now, Kirishima!" She shouted.

"Yaomomo, yousneak! Are you an Bakugou-san dating?" Hagakure asked her. Yaoyorozu was bombarded with questions she couldn't even asnwer.

Bakugou noticed that she was having a hard time. In front of her, Kirishima who kept teasing and behind is the swarm of girls, one of them a female frog - who asked questions non stop for about two minutes now. "We aren't dating, idiots!" He screamed. "Quit fucking jumping to conclusions!"

Yaoyorozu exhaled. "Y-yeah, so everyone, please calm down—"

After a good three seconds, everyone calmed down until Aoyama opened his mouth once more. "That doesn't change the fact that you have Bakugou's scent, though~"

"Oh!!" Ashido screamed. "He's right! Explain, Yaomomo!"

Jirou decided to speak up this time. "You guys shouldn't bother their personal space."

Todoroki agreed to what Jirou said. "I agree. Leave them be, you-"

Hagakure gasped. "So they do have a personal thing?!"

Kaminari waved his hand off, "Not really, you're all getting so worked up in this." He says with a look of awe in his face.

"Good!" A familiar voice joined the early morning conversation. "'Cause I'm not letting Bakugou touch Yaoyorozu'smarvelousbo-" Iida had put his hands to cover Mineta's mouth.

"Shut up. W-would you excuse us," Iida excused as he pulled Mineta into a corner and lectured him not to be so vulgar.

"You perverted Grape Fucker!! I don't plan on doing anything dumb!"

"G-guys, you really shouldn't be worked up in all this. Let's leave them be, if they don't wanna share the fact that they're dati-"

"Sato, you too?!" Sero exclaimed. "Jeez."

After a little while they finally left Yaoyorozu alone. They didn't really dare to dive over Bakugou, who probably would cuss at them and ignore them at the same time.

Bakugou went back to his room and just decided to take a nap. He was still really sleepy.

"Hmm?" Shoji expressed. "Yaoyorozu, is this your phone?" He asks her, loud enough to be heard while she was chatting with Jirou and Kaminari near the kitchen.

"Ah, no," She thought about who could own it at first.

She opened the phone and the lockscreen was a plain black background with a skull logo at the center. It couldn't be Kaminari's or Kirishima's, they were holding theirs, so she figured it was Bakugou's.

"I think I know who it belongs to, though." She smiled at Shoji and thanked him.

She then proceeded to go to the elevator.

Meanwhile in a corner somewhere located at the common room...

"Kaminari, who's phone was that?" Jirou asked him with confusion wrinkled over her face.

Kaminari grinned at her. "Don't tell her I knew," he pauses and grins even wider. "It's Bakugou's." Jirou looked at him with a shocked expression. She was about to chase after Yaomomo when-

"No way! Don't chase after her, you-" Kaminari said.

Jirou stopped to her tracks. What could his reason be? She didn't really bother to ask. If it's Kaminari that means his reasons are pointless just like the way he thinks when he over-uses his quirk.

Momo came to a halt. She was in front of Bakugou's room. What should she do? Should she call for him, should she knock? Why was she so nervous and why did she rush over? It's just a phone.

Knock knock.

No response.

She kocked again.

No response.

Perhaps Bakugou was sleeping, so she decided to turn her back when his door suddenly opened.

"What is it, Ponytail?" he asks her. "Can't you see that I was asleep?"

Yaoyorozu looks at him, his eyes look like they need to rest.

He opened his door fully and stepped aside. 'Is he welcoming me in?' She thought to herself. "Well?" Bakugou gave her an annoyed expression.

Her heart started beating like crazy. It's not her first time being in a boy's room, but it's Bakugou this time. Bakugou! Why was she so nervous, though? She had no clue.

She took a step and Bakugou closed the door. Locked it, even. That sent shivers to Yaoyorozu's spine, 'To think of it, though, when we had a challenge, he didn't participate... Maybe he really just dislikes people meddling with his personal space?'

The boy plopped himself into his bed again and took his blanket to cover himself.

"…What?" Yaoyorozu asks out loud.

Bakugou opens his eyes. "The fuck are you looking at?!" He screams.

"A-Ah! Bakugou-san, is this your phone? Shoji found it at the couch-" Bakugou immediately rised from his position and takes a good look at it.

"Yeah, it's mine. Been fucking looking for it a while ago." He says as he stood up and snatched the phone away from Yaoyorozu. He opens one of his cabinets and takes out a bag of potato chips, throwing the bag to Yaoyorozu without facing her at all, which she successfully caught.

He muttered a "Thanks." right after, and Yaoyorozu could only smile at his last sentence. Although it really wasn't her who found it, though.

Bakugou once again threw himself in his bed. Yaoyorozu stared at his figure for a moment, until Bakugou decided to speak up. "Lock the doorwhenyou leave, Ponytail."

"When I leave?" She repeated.

"Yeah."

She didn't understand if Bakugou was letting her stay, but she decided to sit on the floor for some time, resting her head on the wall. Bakugou quickly covered himself with his blanket.

Now that it was silent, Yaoyorozu decided to observe his room.

A few notebooks placed messily on the table, some crumpled papers scattered everywhere near the small trash can, the curtains are completely closed. His room felt like home, for some reason. It was just a little bit gloomy, but it was good.

Yaomomo tore the potato chip bag open, and then takes a piece of it's chips. Yaoyorozu tried her best not to chew loudly. Potato chips are pretty noisy to chew even with one's mouth closed, so she did refrain herself from taking huge amounts and then munching them all together.

Suddenly, her eyes drifted to Bakugou, who's eyes are closed and below his eyes, everything is covered in blanket. He looked peaceful, adorable even.

It took a few more minutes to finish everything in the packaging, and when she did finish, she crumpled the plastic into a ball and then threw it in his trash can.

She takes one good look at him before planning to leave.

"Sleep well, Bakugou-san."

She says quietly as she turned the lights off and locked the door before she leaves. A satisfied feeling enveloped Yaoyorozu.

For some reason, Bakugou slept for a long period of time. When he woke up, it was already 10 PM. He slept at 1 PM and he woke up surprisingly satisfied with the amount of sleep he got.

Before he drifted to sleep, he was awake when Yaoyorozu was eating, and when she bid him to sleep well.

Beep. Beep.

"Huh?" He murmurs. His phone wasn't glowing. The sound came from a flipped object on the floor.

It's a phone.Ponytail's. She was the only person who enterred.

The message on the lockscreen said,

"Sweetie, how are you?"with the contact labeled as 'Mom'.

"Damn it. This stupid girl returned my phone and left her's." He muttered to himself, scratching his head a little bit.

Bakugou knocked loudly. It took him about twelve knocks to get Yaoyorozu to open the locked door.

"Baku-Bakugou-san?!" She exclaimed. "What're you doing here?" She asked in curiosity. Bakugou let himself in without permission and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"You left your fucking phone," He explained.

Yaoyorozu smiled worriedly. "I noticed, but I figured you'll be well sleeping so I didn't bother you anymore." She checked her messages and she mouthed an "Ah."

She smiled at Bakugou sweetly, "Thank you, Bakugou-san." As she plopped herself beside him.

Bakugou averted his gaze from her, but he started talking.

"How… Wasit?" He asked. Yaoyorozu had no clue on what he was talking about.

"What?"

"The chips, dumbass." He smirked at her. Only then after directing his gaze back, he noticed that she changed her clothing for sleep. "You fucking finally changed your outfit, huh." It was less revealing, much more like normal pyjamas.

"They were good, thank you for those, Bakugou-san." She smiled at him. "Ah, and I was following your words, so I decided to create normal pyjamas!"

"Hooh," Bakugou took the opportunity to tease her. Kirishima told her once that Yaoyorozu used the 'Economy' as a reason to go shopping while they were about to rescue him.

"What happened to'I can't just make them! What do you think will happen to the economy if I created everything I need?!'"

He tried to mimic her voice but it ended up sounding terrible.

Yaoyorozu turned red really quickly. "W-Where did you even get those?" She stuttered.

Bakugou laughed at her. "Hair for Brains."

Yaoyorozu gave him a look of confusion.

"Kirishima." He cleared out.

That night, they talked and talked about random things. The lights were turned off and the only source of light was the moon from Yaoyorozu's opened curtains.

"You know, Bakugou-san, I think you're really talented."

"Huh?" He gawked at her in shock.

"You're very strong! And I heard from Kaminari-san that you could play the drums! You're also very smart, Bakugou-san. Also! The way you aspire to become a hero that can surpass All Might is amazing. Your confidence is really something to be envious of." She beamed at him.

Yaoyorozu was breathtaking. She was so elegant to the point that it makes Bakugou Katsuki feel like a normal person, like a person who some random guy can mold by saying kind words. Maybe it didn't make any sense, but that's how it worked for Bakugou.

"Drop the honorifics, Ponytail." He says, averting his gaze from her.

She looked at him like a deranged duck. "Excuse me?"

"I'm not repeatin' my damn self, okay?" He replied to her with a small, subtle smile on his face.

"Why? It's a form of respect-"

Bakugou sighed. "You said it yourself, didn't you?" He paused, putting his hand on her untied hair, messing it up a little bit "That I'm your friend."

Yaoyorozu felt heat rising to her face.

It didn't make sense because Kaminari is also her friend, but she called him with honorifics, and Jirou is also her friend, but she doesn't give her honorifics. However, since Bakugou looked like he tried so hard just to say what he just said, Yaoyorozu gave him a gentle smile and nodded.

He looked away right after that, though.

After a second, she pouted. "How unfair, Bakugou. I get to call you by your name yet you call me Ponytail."

The boy laughed at what he was seeing. He liked the sound of his name, the way she called it without the honorifics. "What if the others call me Ponytail as well, and then when I become a hero they'll know me as 'Ponytail Girl' ?"

Bakugou stopped laughing. "If anyone else calls you that, I'll fucking kill them." He smirked.

"A-Anyhow, Bakugou-sa — Bakugou, it's pretty late already. When will you sleep? We have classes tomorrow."

"Tell that to yourself, Ponytail. I've had lots of sleep already." He stood up, going to where the door is. "Close your curtains, by the way. The damn perverts could stalk you from there."

"G-Goodnigh — Goodnight! Bakugou!" She says while her hands rest on her chest. She felt like her heartbeat increases every second and maybe she would explode, but she didn't.

Bakugou turned his head, giving the girl the same subtle smile he showed her earlier.

"Sleep well, Yaoyorozu."

He says as he locks the door from the inside before going out.

Yaoyorozu couldn't explain what she was feeling. For a few minutes, she just sat there, looking at the door Bakugou Katsuki had just exited on.

She cupped her cheeks and it was obvious they were hot.

"What's happening to me?" She asks herself, still in shock, before she closes her curtains and then prepares herself for sleep.

She fell asleep quickly, way too quickly that she forgot to send her mother her regards.


	6. Chapter 5 - Unwanted Team

Yaoyorozu enterred the room to find a common sight. Iida was sitting peacefully while reading a book, Midoriya just arriving before she did, a few early birds like Aoyama, Todoroki and Sato were just staring somewhere else. Oh, and Bakugou was there, too.

"Bonjour, Yaomomo~" The sparkling as ever Aoyama greeted her.

Yaoyorozu smiled at him, greeting him back. "Good morning to you too, Aoyama-kun."

"Good morning, Yaoyorozu-san." Iida and Midoriya greeted. She greeted them back as well.

Todoroki greeted her like the usual, "Morning, Yaoyorozu." and she greeted him back as well.

To the others who waved at her, she simply waved back as she puts her things to her table, arranging the notebooks in order for today's schedule. Bakugou just glared at her, did she just forget about him?

"Tch." He murmured to himself.

"Good morning—" pause "Kacchan." Midoriya greeted him as well. He seemd to be in a bad mood.

"Whatever." He replies.

Yaoyorozu took the empty seat next to Midoriya. "Good morning, Bakugo-san. " She smiled at him.

"Honorifics." He said one word, and Yaoyorozu seemed to look like she was frozen.

"Right, sorry, Bakugou." She replies quickly. Looking away, setting her face on Midoriya's direction.

In Midoriya's perspective, he could see the way Bakugou expressed his face even if he couldn't see his face entirely. He could've swore he saw him smirk a little bit, but he quickly seemed to have the urge to stop smirking.

He was so sure Bakugou was gonna ignore her, but he simply averted his gaze and greeted her back with a short "Mornin'."

Shortly after, the other students started arriving. "Yaomomo!" Jirou, Kaminari and Ashido waved at her while calling her.

Bakugou glared at them. "You're not that far away, fucking idiots. Don't scream this early."

Yaoyorozu observed Bakugou. His eyes looked like he lacked sleep. "Bakugou? Did you get proper sleep?" With that question, he tensed up a little bit.

Truth be told, Bakugou couldn't sleep well last night. He was sweating like crazy for some reason. "'Course I did, Ponytail!" He shouts.

"Don't scream, huh, Bakugou?" Ashido teased him.

"Youbitch-" He retorded.

"Anyways, Yaomomo!" Kaminari moved closer, putting his free arm on her shoulder, which she didn't seem to mind. Bakugou's brow twitched.

"There's this new arcade that opened yesterday! It's a 20-minute walk from UA. Wanna go? Jirou and Mina are coming!"

"But we have curfew at—" she was cut off by Kaminari, saying that they could just come back before curfew starts.

"Well, I'll think about it. If today's a busy day then I would have to refuse." Kaminari finally unhooks his arm from her shoulder.

His face lit up when he saw Midoriya just behind Yaoyorozu. "Midoriya, dude! You wanna come?"

"Well... I have the same answer as Yaoyorozu." Ashido frowned in disappointment.

"Bakubro! YouHAVEto come!" He says. Bakugou grins at his statement.

He rested his head by the wall, then pointed out at Kaminari while he was laughing maliciously. "I'm gonna fucking beat you in every fucking game!" He declared, then laughing his ass off again.

Kaminari proudly clenched his fists, saying"Yes!"while Jirou is beside him, ignoring his actions.

"The only one that's left is Kirishima... 'Cause Sero's not gonna come…" He speaks while stroking his chin.

"Leave Kirishima to me, Kaminari! I'll convince him with everything I've got!" Ashido says positively.

"We should get dumb players to join us as well. They should learn to play the arcade with a few pros like me and-"

"I,uh," Yaoyorozu waved her hand slowly. "I've never been to an arcade before."

"What?!" Kaminari and Ashido looked at her, jaw-dropped.

Jirou, on the other hand, didn't seem shocked at all. Perhaps she expected Yaoyorozu to be that way.

"Are you fucking with me right now, Ponytail?" Bakugou asks her. She stared blankly at him, probably meant 'Yes.' "You're kidding," He asked again. Yaoyorozu looked away.

Bakugou grinned at her. "You need to learn a damn thing or two!"

When she was a young kid, her parents never really let her do anything freely. Everywhere she went outside the house, she was followed by at least two body guards, that even she herself don't feel comfortable with. It felt like there was something under her skin and she can assure anyone that it is not pleasant at all.

Aizawa enterred the room and the class fell silent immediately. Those who weren't sitting on their proper seats went to where they really sat.

With the tasks last week, specially the Provisional License Exam, everyone was still exhausted. Not to mention that a few days ago, Bakugou still couldn't get the incident out of his head.

To the other kids that saved him, it was almost the same. All For One never touched them, he never hurt them or anything, but the fear was always there. Bodies shivering, widening eyes, their reflexes couldn't move at all.

It was honestly amazing how he still performed well in the License Exam - except for the thing that he fucked on the second part.

"Today we'd be doing practicals," He starts off, his voice as raspy as usual. "This was supposed to be introduced earlier, but the Provisional Licensure exams had to go first." He pauses, inhaling.

"During the recent encounter with the villains, you were all separated and some even teamed up with Class B's students. Most of the class were together, but the Principal, after seeing the damage and the injuries everyone had, insisted on this activity." Everyone's eyes were on Aizawa.

They had no comment whatsoever. It was true, that they were crushed, they lost because the enemy captured the target successfully.

He scratches his head and sighs. "I know you all are aware of each others' abilities, but I'm pretty sure not everyone had a pleasant time working with each other because of their quirks. To win against unexpected encounters, you must learn to cooperate way more than you are doing now."

Aizawa took a box from under the table. "Normally we'd go and draw lots using this box," Aizawa pauses.

"However, since this was a project implemented by the Principal, it was us, the teachers, who chose the team-ups. Me and All Might are the one to judge the results of this. Cementoss and Vlad for the Class B, and Midnight and Ectoplasm for Class C."

Iida raised his hand like he usually did. "May I ask a question, Sensei?" He asks Aizawa, his hand raised.

The teacher gave him a nod.

Iida proceeded to jis question, "You mentioned earlier that not everyone had a pleasant time working with each others' quirk," By that time, everyone in class tensed up.

They knew what was going to happen.

"Does this mean that you've paired up the worst team-ups? Those who are the least compatible? And do we have to fight each other or someone else?"

Aizawa looked at his students. "That's right. You'll be fighting each other, and all classes would watch. You have to do the same when the event's over for our class. This is basically an exchange of information. We'll know about the other classes more, and we have nothing to loose since they know us very well already."

He takes out a paper, there's a table printed in it with the names of the teams.

Iida sat down. 'That must be the team chart,'He thought.

"First team, Hagakure Tooru, Mineta Minoru, Hanta Sero and Ashido Mina. They're one of the two teams consisting of four members."

The three mentioned immediately looked at each other. They weren't compatible at all! Except for Maybe Sero and Ashido.

"What the—" Ashido was cut when Aizawa continued to read the written output.

"Second team,Midoriya Izuku, Aoyama Yuuga, Koda Koji."

They were silent and just looked at each other.

"Third,Uraraka Ochako, Jirou Kyoka, Mezu Shoji.The fourth team will beTodoroki Shoto, Kirishima Eijirou and Tsuyu Asui." Todoroki looked at his partners. He expected it to be worse, but the team he had was quite strong.

"Fifth team,Ojiro Mashirao, Iida Tenya, Kaminari Denki and Sato Rikido."

"Last but not the least,Bakugou Katsuki, Yaoyorozu Momo and Tokoyami Fumikage."

Now that, was the worst team up ever.

"Dude, your team is the most difficult to deal with. Good luck!" Kirishima pointed out at Bakugou.

"Silence." Aizawa continued to speak.

"The most difficult team up here is the last team. By the way, you'll all be fighting each other in the battlefield. When the enemies are immobile or knocked out for more than five seconds, they're out."

Aizawa knew that Tokoyami is a bad match up for Bakugou. Just by observing their match last time, he found out Tokoyami's secret. What would happen if they were in a team?

"A person who creates things, destroys things and a person weak against the effects of one's quirk,"

"What?!" Bakugou screamed. "You really think we're gonna have a hard time,huh?!" He added to his sentence.

"Of course. That's why we teamed the three of you."

"We're gonnafuckkkkiiingwin!" Bakugou declared.

"It was a stupid move to team up three students that are on the top of the list, it's unfair for us!" Mineta said. It was true, however, how will they deal with each others' attitudes?

"You think you know better than your teacher?" Aizawa looks at him sternly. "Anyways, everytine it's All Might's, or my subject, all the time will be given for practice. You have two weeks."

The class started chatting. "Only two weeks?"

"Go to your groups. Now if you'll excuse me," He takes his sleeping bag and wraps himself in it. "Do whatever you want, as long as you don't bother me."

"Right now, our biggest enemy would be," Todoroki starts. They sat next to each other and talked about their strategies.

"But, didn't Aizawa-sensei said that the most difficult team up was their team?" Tsuyu asked Todorki, to which he replied with a nod.

"Yeah, so what do we do?" Kirishima asked.

"It's a difficult team-up, that's true, however, the three of them are very strong. On the day the villains attacked, we found out Tokoyami's strength and weakness." He explained.

"He gets extremely strong when it's dark, but when there's light, the Dark Shadow gets weaker." Tsuyu and Kirishima went wide-eyed.

"Ah! So that's why he lost to Bakugou!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, and he's teamed up with Bakugou this time. Yaoyorozu is the one we need to take in this game. She's probably the brain of the team-"

"She is, but, Bakugou is absolutely smart as well." Kirishima replied to Todoroki. Tsuyu nodded to what Kirishima just said.

"Also, Todoroku-san, You can't use your cold side often when I'm nearby..." Tsuyu paused with a 'Kero' and continued. "Frog thing,"

Todoroki inhaled. "Thanks for pointing that out. I almost forgot. Even so, Yaoyorozu is our priority. It's dangerous and knowing her, she'll have everything planned out. Who knows what she could create just to supply the holes of her team? If she's able to create the things to wrap up their flaws, their team will be unstoppable." He raises a finger at his teammates.

"You're right, Todoroki-san. So, what's the main plan?" Tsuyu asks.

"Alright, so, when Yaoyorozu creates something big, that's when you'll capture her, because..."

"Midoriya-kun~ What's our plan?" Aoyama asks Midoriya, he greeted him with a smile. Lately they've been friends.(In the manga as well, they had been friends.)

Koda silently listened to what Midoriya was about to say.

"This isn't royal cavalry this time, so we have to remember that we can use all our body parts to work. We can use it to any extent as long as we're not tired. " He sits closer to Aoyama and Koda, trying to tell them about their strategy.

"Aoyama should use his ultimate move from time to time, it's an effective method to make us elusive for a short period of time. Aoyama-kun! Can we count on you? You'll have to practice harder so that you won't easily get aches," Midoriya pauses.

"Oui, of course!" Then he flips his hair.

"As for you, Koda-kun, the animals you'd call would serve as..."

Koda nodded to his plan.

"We'll only succeed if we do this properly. To be honest, this match up is very hard, but I expect both of you to support our team! I'll have the enemies knocked down if they manage to get themselves untangled from Koda's role. Let's do our best, Aoyama-kun, Koda-kun!" He says as he motivates his members.

The two others smiled at him.

"Merci, midoriya-kun~! We'll do our best, right, Koda-san?" in which Koda replied to with a smile.

"Ponytail," Bakugou pauses. "I leave the damn plan to you." He says.

"Eh?" Yaoyorozu pointed at herself. "M-me?" she added.

"It's expected that you do it, Yaoyorozu. You're the smartest here." Tokoyami said, patting her shoulder.

How will the sixth team handle this?


	7. Chapter 6 - Destroy, Create, Darken

Todoroki Shouto helped Yaoyorozu Momo build up her confidence again. Her defeat from her battle with Tokoyami was one of the greatest embarassments she had ever experienced.

But even so, Yaoyorozu couldn't get back the confidence she lost. Call her insecure for always comparing herself to the stronger guys, but she had a title - a freaking title and she was well known in UA. She just couldn't help but compare herself to the other recommended students. In fact, not just to them, but to everyone else who seemed stronger.

She developed a special friendship with Todoroki, and she sees him as one of her closest friends just about Jirou's level.

"Oi," Bakugou called her. "Is spacing out your hobby or some shit,"

It was more like a statement than a question, thought Yaoyorozu. Even if she and Bakugou had gotten closer for quite a while, she doesn't really feel comfortable sharing it to anyone. Todoroki found it out on his own, Yaoyorozu now is trying to make sure to fill the gaps of her awful experience so that King Explosion Murder wouldn't see through her.

Although she said so, she just couldn't stop herself from opening up. When she faces Bakugou Katsuki, it felt like she always had to go a hundred percent honest.

"I'm not really confident with my abilities," She sighed. "You should plan this, Bakugou. You and Tokoyami-kun." She added.

When she mentioned Bakugou and Tokoyami, the two exchanged looks. It seemed like they already saw through her.

Yaoyorozu couldn't be more embarrassed. Her teammates were strong people, capable of a lot of things. She felt like she was just a side character.

"Damnit, Ponytail." Bakugou cussed under his breath. "Did you not fucking hear what I just said? I'm fucking leaving this to you 'cause I know you're best at this shit!" Bakugou lectured her, not loud enough for the whole class to hear, but enough to be called a scream.

Tokoyami closed his eyes. "We have faith in you, Yaoyorozu." He preached.

Bakugou pointed at her and said, "Now get to work, these mother fucking extras are gonna lose to filth!" He declared as he stood up from his seat. He caught everyone's attention because he was so noisy. Luckily, the sleeping teacher ignored him.

"How embarassing," Yaoyorozu muttered as she placed her hands on her lips. "But thank you, both of you. I'll do my best." She smiled.

The insecurities were still there, but Bakugou was like a savior. With just a few words, Yaoyorozu almost fell for him being Todoroki. His words that time, they weren't very Bakugou-like.

"Good, now you fucking Eagle, let's get to work with-"

"Eagle...?" Tokoyami repeated. Now he was self-concious. Did he really look like an eagle? I mean he looked a bit like an eagle, but—

"Whatever. Anyways," Bakugou sat down to his chair again, pulling Tokoyami closer to him. "We need to work onyourquirk,"

"Bakugou, you should be working withbothof your quirks, not just Tokoyami's." Yaoyorozu pointed out. "However I'm aware that you're not someone to adjust per se, so we have to make adjustments for Tokoyami." She added.

Bakugou appreciated the fact that she knew he wasn't one to be all happy with teamwork.

"So Tokoyami-kun, what information do you need to share about your quirk? Anything else aside from weakening to light?"

"How did you even find that out?" He asked her.

"A little research does the trick, but I'm not really sure about what other details our team need."

Tokoyami nodded. "My quirk, The Dark Shadow, weakens when it's exposed to light, you're correct about that. I've thought of strategies before to try and cover light, but nothinf really works," He says.

Yaoyorozu grinned at the both of them. "Then, what about a cape?" She asks him.

"A cape? What would it do? It'll only cover the dark shadow when it's inside the cape. I need to let it out to be able to help."

Bakugou listened to the conversation, thinking of strategies as well. He wouldn't say it, but he was also thinking on how Tokoyami couldn't be affected by his quirk.

"What if I design a cape that could lift up and serve as a roof for the Dark Shadow in a simple flick of a hand? That would work, right?"

Tokoyami really didn't understand, and Yaoyorozu seemed to notice so she decided to doodle out something on her notebook.

She presented the notebook with her cute doodle of Tokoyami and Bakugou.

"What the fuck, Ponytail? I swear I don't look like that." Bakugou side-comments. Yaoyorozu just ignored him and continued explaining to the both of them.

"Let's say Bakugou flies above you, and sets out explosions on the enemies ahead, his quirk would surely affect your's right? As long as the Shadow is released?" Tokoyami nodded. "Then the cape I'll be designing is somewhat risky, Tokoyami-kun. Are you fine with that?"

Tokoyami nodded. He knew he had to take risks. "The cape will flap above your head, it'll serve as a roof when you flick your hand. The fabrics I'll be using would be similar to the one I created when Todoroki-san and I went against Aizawa-sensei." She raises her finger.

"I didn't really watch the game you had, so what of it?" Bakugou asks her.

Yaoyorozu raised her notebook again, of course, only in the way that her teammates would see, not the other teams. "The fabrics in my prototype can recall to it's original, hard form when movement is present. I'm thinking to put two clasps in the cape design, one for flipping the cape, and another for putting it back."

"That sounds like damn plan! You really thought about this, Ponytail!" He commented.

"However," She started to look serious. "While the cape is active, Tokoyami would not be able to see anything. I'm planning to set the cape's length reaching only above Dark Shadow's eyes, in his regular length, that is. Therefore, only the Dark Shadow would be able to see, and not Tokoyami-san himself."

The two went silent. "It is your choice if you want to go with this plan, I'm not forcing anyone."

Tokoyami replied to Yaoyorozu with a slight smile on his face. "The Dark Shadow has his own way of thinking. He has his own life. He'll serve as a defense-offense while I can't see and an offense-only when I could see."

Tokoyami gave Yaoyorozu a thumbs up. "It's a great plan, Yaoyorozu-"

"Both of you," Bakugou started. "That was great and all, but we have more shit to think for."

Yaoyorozu and Tokoyami looked at Bakugou, confused.

"I'm sure this plan will have a few flaws, but I'm certain Ponytail would fill in those gaps. That's why I when I thought properly, I realized that everyone's main target when they'll be against us is —"

Tokoyami gasped silently. "It's her," he replied and Bakugou nodded at him.

"Damn fuckin' right. So what I want you to do is leave Ponytail be and focus on offense and defense at the same time. I think I'd spend most of my time above-ground."

"When I'm above, my free hand should be pushing me upwards while I use my other hand to send out explosions. If ever needed, I'll use my gauntlets and let my free hand go. That means I'll be falling down quickly. I'm not asking Ponytail to pay attention to me;"

Yaoyorozu looked at him even more confused.

"I'll stay in your eyesight's range and tell you when we decide to move. You can create a soft material or some shit when you think I'll fall or something and if you think I can't land it. You can create earphones for each of us to communicate if ever we're separated. I don't think I'd ever need it, but if a team corners her, our risk rate will obviously rise. Make yourself one of those things you used in the sports festival, those things you used to get a faster lead on the race. You have to stay away from the enemies you think you can't handle,"

"Wow, Bakugou, you're thinking really deep of this," She beamed at him.

"Well he did brag about us winning. That means we have to," Tokoyami turned to Yaoyorozu.

"That aside, Ponytail would buy us time for escaping, if necessary and other things like a shield for Ashido, Mineta, or Aoyama's quirks."

"I'm good with that. That means I'll be creatinf quite a lot, though. I'll have to eat much." She points out.

"I'm still fucking frustrated about one thing, though." He facepalmed. "The prime teams would be most annoying in the match-ups. We would meet them if we get to win our earlier games."

"Todorki's team would be a match, but, listen, you two." Yaoyorozu turned their attention back to her.

"Tsuyu, last time, when we were on the Provisional License Exams, fell asleep when we were locked up and the air conditioning got us jammed." She smirked. "It's an advantage for us. That means Todorki can't make much of his Ice. We still have to watch out for it, though. Tsuyu might separate herself away, or something."

"Alright. Let's do our best." Tokoyami cheered both of his teammates.

Bakugou coughed to get their eyes onto him. "Then we won't be able to go to the arcade later. We should maximize all our remaining time. Maybe we could do a little research at the dorms in one of our rooms, then we should find a place outdoor to practice. Sounds good?" He asked both if them and they both nodded.

Yaoyorozu and Tokoyami had not seen Bakugou so fired up about an activity. He was so serious he didn't cuss for a few sentences, and that was pretty impressive.

Bakugou smirked. He isn't going to let anyone ruin their well-thought plan.

All Might arrived in Class 1 - A. It was finally his schedule. The students looked at his thin body in amusement. They didn't hate it, but it was a new sight to them. Of course they're aware that All Might visited them during their training for the License exams, but they really didn't pay that much attention at that time because they were busy training themselves.

"Good Morning, all of you." He greeted.

"G-good morning, All Might!"

He smiled at the class. "I assume Aizawa already informed you of the upcoming activity?" He asked.

Iida raised his hand and All Might acknowledged it. "Yes, Young Iida?" He asks.

"Aizawa-sensei said that he had collaborated with you, so do we practice for the upcoming activity in your subject?"

"Yes, Young Iida. You have to take all of both our subject's time to be able to prepare. You may sit down."

"Thank you, sensei!" He responds.

"Ah, by the way, the field you're all going to train at is a closed field. We want you all to do your best not to expose your strategies to the enemy, so we decided to give each team a small closed dome area." he pauses.

"Now if there are no more questions, please change into your gym clothes."


	8. Chapter 7 - Resolution

Bakugou Katsuki did not have interest in women, nor is he looking for someone to pull his interest. He wasn't the type of man who fawns over this one girl just because she's pretty, or the other type of man that constantly drooled over the other girls' bodies.

Some time ago, many wondered if he had a thing or two for Uraraka Ochako, whom he acknowledged because of her determination. He didn't like her, no. He was just showing respect. Ashido was the one who always gets Bakugou in trouble with the romance thing on and about.

It annoyed him tofilth. One time, Kaminari even asked him. "Hey man, d'you like Uraraka?" and he almost choked in his own saliva at his friend's question. He replied with a no.

Now, Ashido had been suspecting him and Yaoyorozu to have some kind of secret relationship and really, the Invisible girl wasn't helping at all. She was literally like Ashido, but invisible. She jumped to conclusions too fast and Yaoyorozu even told him once about Hagakure's obsession with all the love stuff.

He couldn't blame the girl, though. She was a high-schooler much like everyone else.

This time when the boys were talking about the girls while changing into their gym clothes, Mineta sparked Yaoyorozu as the main topic. Bakugou ignored the small fry at first, but he really got annoyed the later.

"Yeah,yeah! Her boobs especially are most emphasized when she's in her hero suit and in her gym clothes!" He pointed. It was true that Yaoyorozu above all girls from Class 1 - A had lifted herself up from the others because of her initial appearance.

Her gym clothes were different from the others, for the purpose of her quirk, nonetheless.

"I can't believed we fooled Yaomomo and the others into wearing cheerleading clothes last time!" Kaminari laughed out.

Sero joined in the conversation. "Iassureyou they're not gonna get fooled again." He joked, but it was kind of true.

Todoroki just stayed silent and didn't bother talking. Until Kirishima called him, at least.

"What about you, Todoroki? Aren't you kind of close to Yaoyorozu?" the red head asks him.

Todoroki stared at him for a second, then replying with an "Yeah, I guess so."

"You all should stop talking about them. Perverts." Ojiro sweated. It's not like he hated the conversation, he just didn't feel comfortable.

Kaminari looked at Kirishima while sliding his clothes into his body. "You forgot about Bakugou. He and Yaomomo have been closer lately-"

"Oui, I agree~" Aoyama said, finishing up by putting his shoes.

Bakugou just looked at the talking group. They were deliberately staring at him. "What?!" He shouted.

"Kaminari's right, Bakubro. You suddenly became all giddy with her. The others noticed as well,right?" He turns his head, asking Sato, Tokoyami, Koda and Sero and they nodded at him in return.

"So," Mineta started. "What's thedealbetween you and Yaoyorozu, huh?" He looks at him in envy.

"We're just damn friends. Don't fuckin' sweat it." He concluded.

Mineta replied with a long "Really, huh." he paused. He pointed at Bakugou right after. "The great Bakugou ismakingfriends? You probably want to grope her! She's the only girl you talk to!" He screamed.

The other boys simply laughed. "You're lucky Iida finished dressing up earlier than you, dumbass." Sero growled.

"What?! It's true! He probably wanted to go for Yaoyorozu's big boobs because he noticed that Uraraka had hots for Midoriya-kun!"

Again, he was lucky Midoriya dressed up earlier than him and already left.

"You fucking asshole! I didn't even like round face! Quit being a baby." He grabbed the Grape Fucker's head and he had the urge to crush it so damn badly. "Unlike you who fucking drool and fawn over her all the time, I actually have a sense of decency!" He screamed at the boy and pounced his hands to the small guy's face, crushing it.

"A-ahh!It hurts, it hurts!" Kirishima and Kaminari laughed at the sight of Bakugou beating up Mineta.

"In all seriousness though, how far had you gotten with her?" Kirishima asks him with curiosity.

"Whad'ya mean?!"

"Kaminari told me that Yaomomo returned your phone and he expected her to go back in three minutes, but he said it took her like thirty!"

Kaminari sweated. "Dude! You're gonna get me in trouble!" He whispered.

He lets go of Mineta. "THIRTY MINUTES?! YOU TOTALLY WERE DOING SOMETHING WITH HER BOD-HMFHHH—" He was silenced by Bakugou's feet, stomping his head.

Bakugou sighed. "She stayed there herself," he calmly said. "We fucking didn't do anything,"

Kaminari looked disappointed and Mineta sighed in relief. Honestly, though, the fact that Bakugou didn't kick her out was something.

Bakugou retreated and Tokoyami followed right after him.

Kaminari smacked Kirishima's head for exposing him in a way.

Just a distance from the locker rooms, Yaoyorozu and the other girls waited for their teammates.

"Bakugou, Tokoyami-kun!" she called them from the distance.

"Yaomomo, was it not 'Bakugou-san' just a few days ago, hmm?" Ashido teased her, taking the opportunity because the two boys didn't seem to hear based on the distance they were in.

"W-what?" She stuttered. Mina was about to take another blow of teasing, but unfortunately Bakugou and Tokoyami already were close enough.

"Ba-Bakugou! Tokoyami-kun! All Might-sensei gave me this map on where to find our location. Let's go?" She offered them.

Bakugou snatched the paper away from her hands, taking a look at the map. "It's a three minute walk, I think." He stated.

"Les' go, Ponytail, Eagle-face." he takes the lead while ever so often, looking on the map.

Tokoyami asked Yaoyorozu in a quiet volume, "He really likes giving nicknames."

"Right? I think he calls us whatever came in his mind first when he first saw us. Don't you think so?"

Bakugou rolled his eyes. Two classmates were snickering about his habit of giving nicknames.

It was true, though. Bakugou gives nicknames based on his observations. However, it's not really that in-depth. For instance, Midoriya is Deku or nerd, Kirishima is Hair for Brains and at the same time, Shitty Hair, Kaminari is sparky, so on and so forth.

"Oh, Tokoyami-kun, it's quite bright out today. Does the sunlight affect you as well?" she asked in curiosity.

"No, it doesn't really do anything unless it's about Dark Shadow. It's a completely different story with him."

On their way to the training dome for their team, Yaoyorozu pulled Bakugou, putting him between her and Tokoyami. "Wha-"

Yaoyorozu just smiled at him. She wanted everyone to stick closely. Bakugou averted his gaze from her, looking ahead.

Bakugou couldn't help to shoot a glare to those guys who stared at Yaoyorozu along the way. There were people from other classes, as well as people from upper levels.

"Do you really have to wear somethingthatprovoking?" He pointed at her, throwing his hands in the air with frustration.

"Are you provoked, Bakugou?" Tokoyami asks. Bakugou replied with a stern gaze.

"'Course not, shithead!" He groaned. Did he seem intimidated? He didn't, right?

"I'm not intriguedat all! Those fucktards over there are!" He says, looking at the people who stared at Yaoyorozu.

"It's necessary for me to wear… 'Open' clothing, since clothes may be in the way if I ever use my quirk. It'd be a waste of clothing, won't it? The things I would've created from my lipids would simply tore away my clothes."

"Whatever." He uttered. For Bakugou, he only had to sweat and he would be able to use his quirk in no time. It's a completely different chapter if it's cold, though. His gloves had always helped him sweat out more, producing more Nitroglycerin from the palms of his hand.

However, they're wearing gym clothes - he's simply going to rely on his own ability to produce his crap.

When they reached their area, the team immediately enterred and Yaoyorozu started creating materials for Tokoyami's cape design.

Bakugou wondered why she had to create the materials one by one and not just create the cape as a whole, but he really didn't have the block to judge her abilities. It's her quirk, afterall.

Yaoyorozu created one huge sheet of fabric and two clasps. She also created strings made of the same fabric.

She 'sketched' out how it would possibly look like, testing out the properties of each item.

When she was done, she showed Tokoyami the cloak she made. "Now that I know how it's gonna be made from the basics, I can now create it initially. This is just a test model, though." she explained.

It worked like this for Yaoyorozu's quirk; if she knows how one thing is made, she'll be able to create it. She could read about it in books or watch videos. She conducts her research to create items as such. However, since the cape she created for Tokoyami was self-based, she didn't have to picture how it looked like, she had to make it herself from scratch. She couldn't base everything on reading information on something new if she hasn't confirmed it, so she had to build it out. That's how you actually make one thing that's actuallyoriginal.

From her arms, she created three connection devices to communicate with.

"We'll be using these to communicate whenever we get separated, just as Bakugou planned. We'll be using them today even if they're not completely necessary yet as there's no enemies, but to test it's reliability."

Bakugou Katsuki stared at Yaoyorozu Momo for a moment. She was a smart person, much smarter now that he's interacting with them. He thought she was smart, but not that smart.

Yaoyorozu taught Tokoyami how to wear the cloak, where he should put the strings with the clasps in them and such.

She smiled at her creation on Tokoyami. "Can you perhaps try releasing the Dark Shadow?" She beamed. Tokoyami nodded and did as she requested.

"Bend yourself in a length that happened to be your regular length when you're in battle, Dark Shadow." Tokoyami commans the entity, the shadow simply replied an "Alright."

Yaoyorozu measured the length and noted it down. "Thank you, Tokoyami-kun. This is almost the same as the length I've predicted. Now can you try flicking your finger that has the string attatched to at?"

"Okay," He says.

He flicked his middle finger, a little sound of 'Click' was heard. The fabric immediately hardened, the clasp bends it out like a slingshot would. Yaoyorozu instucted him to flick his finger again, moving the string with the same fabric and activating the second clasp.

The fabric immediately went back to it's previous form, solely because of the second clasp's movement.

"It seemed to cover you a while ago. Alright! I'll work on the final version soon and make arrangements for the length! Now, Bakugou-"

Bakugou Katsuki was staring at her. She did work with grace, he didn't know what got into him but he really was out of his mind. For a second he thought he was just gonna freeze there like an idiot would.

"Bakugou?" She asks, a slight tint on her face starting to appear.

"Hah?" He replied. "What?"

"You said you would be spending most of your time above ground, so can you try setting explosions mid-air? We'll see if the cape is effective."

Bakugou fires out a lot of explosions. Tokoyami flicked his finger. "Hopefully this works." The fabric bounces off, it hardens in nature. The Dark Shadow awaits the result.

The entity was wide-eyed. The glare and the light from Bakugou's quirk had no effect this time. "I-It worked!" Yaoyorozu sung in glee.

"Ah, but Tokoyami-kun, in early games I advice you not to use the cape, unless we're up against Midoriya-san's team with Aoyama-kun's light and Todorki-san's team with his fire. It's a good strategy not to expose our plan. After all, this cape was created most likely for the purpose of keeping Midoriya and Todoroki-san's teams at a disadvantage." Yaoyorozu reminded him.

"Kaminari-san's electricity shouldn't be that bright, as well as Midoriya-san's Full Cowling, so it won't affect us, I pressume?"

Tokoyami stared at her, then nodding. Yaoyorozu seemed to have things planned out.

Bakugou landed on his feet safely and called both his teammates' attention. "Listen up, shitheads!"

"How vulgar. What is it?" Yaoyorozu asked him.

Bakugou walked closer to Tokoyami and Yaoyorozu, "Later when we get back to the dormitory, Eagle-face gotta think about the students that can counter him."

Yaoyorozu tapped lightly on his shoulder. "What aboutme, Bakugou?"

Bakugou flashed her a grin, she looks at him - the clueless child she is. "You're gonna fucking help me enhance our plan! Got that, Ponytail?"

"O-okay!" She answered.

Bakugou laughed at her figure. "I might as well freakin' teach you how to fight physically, properly."

Yaoyorozu looked at Bakugou's eyes for a few seconds, but it seemed like it was five minutes when he stared back. "Thank you..." She whispered.

"I'm not doing it to help you grow, or fucking shit —" he pauses. Yaoyorozu looks at him with disappointment in her eyes. "Whatever." he concluded his sentence.


	9. Chapter 8 - Operation Jealousy

So many things are haunting Yaoyorozu Momo. So much that she ends up ignoring them. To most, Yaoyorozu was a special girl. She had such elegance in every movement, poise like she was a princess. Her femme fatale is stronger than anyone else's in the room.

Yaoyorozu Momo does not think of herself as special. Her parents had always said that her quirk is special. People always said that she was a product of a goddess, with the way she looks, talks and thinks.

She was physically charming, mentally interesting,Emotionally, she wreaked havoc within herself by comparing her as a whole to other people.

Now she's facing a storm inside her head whether Bakugou Katsuki likes Uraraka Ochako or not. She was over thinking, really. It made her stomach twinge, as if she was being stitched awake.

She didn't know why she was feeling this way, but she didn't intend on finding out. She was scared. Uraraka mentioned that she's feeling all this and that about a certain someone and it's been bugging her who it may be.

Uraraka had a very charming quirk - she had always thought. She was just inferior to some battle techniques, but to Yaomomo's eyes she was surpassing her every single second.

It was wrong to feel like that, but she couldn't help it. She didn't know what to do anymore. The girl had always been independent, learning how to deal with things her own way since she was a child.

She was in a tormenting flame caused by the storm inside.

Heck, she wasn't even able to listen properly with today's discussion.

When classes were dismissed, Kaminari, Kirishima, Jirou and Ashido approached Bakugou, Yaoyorozu and Midoriya.

"So, you made up your mind yet?" Ashido asked the three.

Bakugou gave a subtle nod. "Me and Ponytail girl are gon' be busy. Can't go."

"Jeez, man I was really looking forward to it." Kirishima groaned inwardly.

"I'm sorry, Kirishimi-kun," Yaoyorozu said, bowing her head a little bit.

"Well if you really have to do something I'm not against it." Kirishima flashes her a smile, putting his thumb up, assuring her it was fine.

"Also, I'm positive Midoriya would come with us. Good luck on whatever it is you guys plan to do. Take care!" Jirou exclaimed.

On the pair's way to the Dormitory, Yaomomo had wandered off her mind, thinking why Bakugou wanted Tokoyami to know who those that could counter him. It wasn't like him at all.

She knew Bakugou for taking risks.

"You weren't paying attention earlier at class." Bakugou suddenly bought a topic that Yaoyorozu wasn't comfortable with. She looked wide-eyed, but she continued to walk just a little behind Bakugou. "Oi, did you even hear what I was saying?"

Yaoyorozu was knocked back into reality. "Yes?"

"I said you weren't fucking listening at class!" He murmured a small "Jeez" that only he was able to hear.

"S-sorry, Bakugou, but I wasn't feeling well-"

"Damn it, Ponytail." He cussed. "You hellasuckat lying. Your ass is smart enough to go to the clinic if you were feeling sick!"

She couldn't figure out how to get her off the situation. She didn't know what to do. She felt like she could get mad at the boy any minute now, and she herself was surprised to know she hasn't popped off yet.

Bakugou stops walking, suddenly turning his head back. "You can tell me, you know?!" He screamed at her. "Rather than keeping it all to yourself!"

Yaoyorozu came to a halt. She looked at Bakugou's retreating figure. He probably got fed up with her silence. Bakugou has a great aura. Before she even knew it, her lips parted from each other. "B-Bakugou! Hey, I'm talking to you!" She sped up her pace to catch up with the blond.

"Bakugou!" She called out again. "Bakugou!"

He kept ignoring her, walking a little bit faster than before.

The boy himself didn't know what came into his senses, but when he saw her face earlier, he felt mad - he felt like he needed to take it out on someone, he felt as if his world was slowly cracking.

"Bakugou Katsuki," she called out. "Whyare you so mad at me?!"

For a second, he thought the way she said his name was adorable. Katsuki, huh. But then, his feelings emerged out of nowhere, turning to where Yaoyorozu is. He breathes calmly. "I'm not mad."

Yaoyorozu worriedly looked at him. He couldn't even look at her! "Then why were you ignoring me? Did I do something wrong? Did I offend you in some kind of wa-"

"Ican'tfucking look at you with your expression earlier!" He argued. "And fuck, it wasn't the first time I saw that kind of face you gave off!!"

Yaoyorozu stared at him, surprised. "W-what?"

"You looked goddamn miserable!" Yaoyorozu gasped. Did she hear it right? "Are you damn oblivious enough?!"

"Why are you so..." she stepped forward. "Concerned with me?"

Yaoyorozu wondered. Ever since she and the others saved him, he would constantly drift her eyes onto her. Every morning when they pass by each other, before they got closer; he would give her a nod - which she always returned. There was this event at the cafeteria as well, when Yaoyorozu left her wallet at home and couldn't eat. Before the girls got to treat her, Bakugou threw her an apple and after that, he walked away.

Bakugou face-palmed. This woman was getting into his nerves. "Look, fuck, you're important, because you're a fucking friend of mine." He said, looking away. Yaoyorozu stared at him.

'Friend, huh.'

"So if you fucking can, stop making that ugly face." He turned back, "Please." adding the word. He continued walking then.

Once more, she looked at his retreating figure. "B-Bakugou," she breathes in. He didn't look back this time.

Shw felt guilty. She didn't want to open up to him. She didn't have any reason to, but she felt guilty.

She took a run, chasing after Bakugou and taking his free hand. The boy looked at her in shock, his face was unreasonable for such a small action.

'I really hate this. The fuck is this woman doing to my brain?'

"I won't." She looks at him with sadness in her eyes. "I won't disappoint you, Bakugou."

For a good two seconds, Bakugou gripped her hand tighter. They weren't holding hands like the couples did. More like in a hand-shaking form. He quickly realized his actions and pulled his hand away.

"You better not." He replied, his face as red as Kirishima's hair. Yaoyorozu looked at his face. He was adorable. The way Bakugou was trying so hard to prevent his smile was something she had to store in her memories.

In fact, Bakugou couldn't stop his mouth from curving he had to cover it with his other hand.

'Fuck this!'

His heart was beating so fast, he wanted to rip it off. Seriously, he's never felt it before. Sure, he had feelings for girls before when he was a bit younger, but he never really experienced something like this.

It was driving him crazy.

Truth be told, it's the shortest arguement he's ever had. How does Yaomomo cope up with him?

The sounds coming from the machine stopped.

"Aw, man! Time's up." Kaminari groaned.

Jirou called him to move aside. "See how a pro does it, Kaminari." She confidently spoke.

In another machine, the claw machine, Kirishima was trying hard to get Ashido a plushie.

"Y'know, Ashido, Ithink-" He stops, checking if the claw is in the right area he wanted it to go. "I think Bakubro has hots for Yaomomo. Did you see his face when he found out that he had Yaomomo as his teammate? He looked priceless!"

Tap.

Kirishima lets the claw go. It perfectly wraps the body of a pig plushie, then the claw lifted it up into the hole successfully. "Congratulations! You got a prize!" The machine spoke.

"You did it, Kirishima!" Ashido jumped. "Thank you!" She immediately took the plushie from the dispenser-like thing, hugging it. "And yes, that's why I've been trying so hard pushing them! It's about time Yaomomo finds someoneagain."

"Again? What do you mean? Did she have a relationship with someone else in class?" Kirishima asks her.

"Not a relationship, but she used to have thisMAJORcrush on Todoroki. She realized that he isn't showing any signs of liking her back, though, so she gave up on it after a few months."

"Whoa, whoa, are you for real?!" He asks her even if he clearly heard her, just in case.

"Yeah! I'm glad she and Bakugou are getting close! But let's not settle for that." Ashido grinned maniacally, "That's why we're doing 'Operation Jealousy Plot'!!"

"Thewhat?"

"Operation Jealousy Plot!" she pulled him into the Karaoke corner and there they talked about Ashido's plan.

"Oh! So all we have to do is make Bakugou jealous?"

"Yeah, because his weak point is that. I think. I mean, his personality shows he's got a temper." she giggled.

Kirishima approved of the plan. "Operation is a go!"

"What operation?" Jirou looked at them seriously.

Kaminari stared at the two before slowly blinking. "We've been looking for you, sheesh!"

"You know, this thing with Bakugou and Yaomomo! Me and Kirishima taught of a plan. It goes like this..."

Ashido says, putting up hand gestures that were mimicking Iida's.

"I appreciate this whole Jealousy Plot thing but maybe we should wait a little bit longer?" Jirou uttered.

Kaminari looked at her oddly. "But why?! They look so good together."

"Because," Jirou sighed. "Yaomomo just went through a heartbreak, okay? And I think her relationship with Bakugou is escalating way too quickly." She said, crossing her arms.

Kaminari knew about the whole Todoroki-crush thing, and now Kirishima does as well. They didn't know it affected her that much.

"I mean no offense to Bakugou, but if ever he's going after her because of her 'assets' - do you still plan to get them together?"

"Bakubro isn't like that..." Kirishima replied. "I mean, we're friends. We would know. He's a boy as well, sometimes we had perverted as hell topics and he doesn't really pay attention."

Kaminari nodded twice. "Tha's right!"

"Jeez..." Jirou lifted her hands. "Guess I can't do anything about it. Just, just don't take things too fast."

They get what Jirou was saying. It was like the other day Bakugou and Yaoyorozu didn't know anything about one another and then the next day they look like they've been friends for months.

Bakugou enterred the dormitory, immediately setting his foot on the elevator.

"Eh, Yaomomo, you both walked together?" Hagakure asked her, she was sitting on a couch, holding a remote and shifting channels on the screen in front of her.

"I guess so," Yaoyorozu sighed and took a seat beside Hagakure. "We'd be preparing for the activity in the next two weeks..."

"Oh, I see. You're so lucky~ My teammates are just slacking off! Aside from me and Sero we would go nothing beyond!" She moaned.

"Mina is on your team, so there's nothing to worry about. She's playful at times but it seems that her energy is motivational." She smiled at her.

"Thank you, Yaomomo!" She turns off the television. "I guess I need to think of plans for our team then. Aaaah, where do I start?" She says

"You can start with knowing your teammates' abilities. Well, I'm gonna go change my clothes now. See you, Hagakure-san." She stood up, waving at her, and then she waved back.

Bakugou had the extrene urge to be alone. He enterred his room, locking it immediately like he always does. He nuzzled himself into his pillow, screaming.

No one would hear it, of course. He stood up and hit his head on the wall. "Damn it, damn it, damn it all!" He says loudly, but enough only for him to hear.

'I shouldn't have gone way too far. Now she's gonna think I'm creepy as hell! Fuck.'He thought.

"That woman would be the death of me," He cusses under his breath. He placed his arm on his chest, tightening his grip.

He looked at his hand and remembered that Yaoyorozu held it earlier. "Fuck this shit!"

He knew he went out of his comfort zone just to scream at her like that, he had the huge urge to say it and he wasn't able to stop.

'What the fuck is happening to me? No way I like her, right?!' He asked himself mentally. 'Screw that. I was only concerned- I was concerned?'

Bakugou decided to just sweat it off. He changed clothes after that. He wondered if Yaoyorozu would come despite their argument earlier.

'Shitty ass brain, stop thinking about her!'

His brain seemed to have heard his inner thoughts and flashed him an image of Yaoyorozu running towards his direction.

The warmth from his hand earlier disappeared, but then it suddenly seemed there.

Knock knock.

Bakugou glanced at the doorway. He stood up and opened it, only to see Yaoyorozu. "Hello." She said timidly.

Bakugou left the door open for her and dived into his bed. Yaoyorozu enterred his room, closed and locked the door just like what he did last time. Yes, right, privacy.

For about ten minutes, Yaoyorozu just sat on the edge of the bed, looking down on her feet. Bakugou just looked at her. Silence resided in the room.

"Uhm..." Yaoyorozu called, "I'm sorry for what I did, earlier. It was rude of me to ignore your words, however you didn't have to scream at me like that. I'm sorry, Bakugou. Please don't be mad?"

Bakugou sat up, pulling her ponytail. Yaoyorozu went out of balance and fell on the bed. She was staring at the ceiling, then she saw Bakugou's head. "I already told you I'm not mad, dumbass."

Wasn't mad at her, but mad at himself. "Thank God..." she whispered.

Yaoyorozu just looked at him, then closed her eyes. "I need sleep. Lots." She said out of the blue.

"Then sleep as much as you want. You better fucking work with me on the plan tomorrow. I'll let your ass slide this time."

"No, it's fine. I didn't come here just to sleep on someone else's bed-"

"You need sleep. Lots." He smirked at her. Yaoyorozu looked at him a little bit astounded.

He pulled her even more, just enough for her head to rest on the pillow. "I'm gonna work on a back-up plan."

Yaoyorozu burried herself in Bakugou's blanket. It smelled just like him. She drowned to it. Not long after, she finally drifted to sleep.

From his work table, Bakugou looked at her, a subtle smile curling up his face.


	10. Chapter 9 - Bakugou's Resolve

"Guys, have you seen Yaomomo? I haven't seen her at all since we got back." Kaminari frowned. He looked beat, probably from losing to all the shooter games he played with Jirou.

"The last time I saw her was when she arrived here. Maybe she's asleep?" The invisible girl replied.

"She's not there, Jirou already checked with her quirk if someone was inside." Kirishima answered.

As if on cue, the elevator 'Ding'ed and revealed Bakugou. The boy immediately goes to the kitchen. When he came back, Kirishima called him. The red head asked if he knew where Yaoyorozu is. Bakugou scoffed.

"Asleep." He said, turning his direction to where the elevator is while holding a few snack bags.

Kirishima called him again and when Bakugou turned around, "Jirou said she wasn't in her room. What, she's inyour'sor something?" He laughed out with Kaminari.

Bakugou stared at him, pouting.

"Dude. Why aren't you laughing?" Kaminari said.

Ashido looks at Bakugou with a playful expression. "She's in your room, isn't she?!" She teased him.

Bakugou ignored his stupid so-called Bakusquad plus the Earphone bitch. While everyone was having fun wasting their time, he was already done making back up plans.

Yaoyorozu opened her eyes. She sat up from the bed she was in.'It smells like Bakugou.'She thought. Her vision was still blurry but when it cleared up, she saw that it wasn't her room.

She blushed for a second, but then she eventually fought it. Yaoyorozu cupped her face. "It's hot..." She whispered. She took off her now messy ponytail.

Yaoyorozu snuggled the blanket that had wrapped her body. It smells just like Bakugou. She couldn't explain how he smelt, but it was kind of like, more or less, a baby's scent.

"You seem to be having fun with that blanket over there," Bakugou enters the room and then locks it. He smirked at her. "MYblanket, by the way," He grinned.

"A-Ah!" She turns red, hiding herself inside the blanket. "How embarrassing…" She murmured.

Bakugou laughed at her. Earlier at school, Kaminari told him something at lunch.

"Yaoyorozu is like, extremely ticklish." He started. Kirishima nodded.

"I tapped her like once in her neck and she literally wiggled!" Two boys in front of him chuckled.

He gotta try it next time. Not now, though. She looked absolutely adorable. Before she covered herself, at least.

Bakugou made himself sat on his bed, just beside Yaoyorozu who was still covered in the sheet.

"Oi, Ponytail, get up already." He called. "Shitty hair and the others are lookin' for 'ya."

She removed the blanket, well, only on her face. "Is there a particular reason why they're asking for my presence?" she asked.

"No fucking idea." He says, falling back onto the matress. He placed his hands below his head for support. "You okay now?" Bakugou asked the girl beside him. There it was again. His palms were sweating, his face was most likely red and the throbbing sensation from his heart only increased.

Yaoyorozu moved herself a little closer. It took some courage to do, of course. She wasn't that kind of witty girl in everything. "Thank you... For earlier." She speaks out, her body facing Bakugou. The boy looked away.

Bakugou knew that her confidence rate was failing when he first saw her face filled with agony. That's why he never really asked much about it.

He thought maybe if he nodded to her every morning she would somehow feel acknowledged, and he happens to be around when she gives off a face like that.

Silence. Bakugou didn't know what to reply to that. He wasn't used to people thanking him.

"You know..." Yaoyorozu started. "I worked really hard to be on the top. It's embarrassing to be such a failure, really."

"When I lost to Tokoyami-kun, I compared myself to Todoroki-san. He was my seatmate, after all. We were both recommended as well. I've always thought he was strong, and Todoroki-san was a man of kindness as well."

Bakugou cocked an eyebrow at her. He didn't want to hear her mention Half 'n Half's stupid name.

"He had motivated me to get my confidence back along with Aizawa-sensei... But, with stronger classmates around me, I felt like I was being caged. It was as if everyone aside from me grew. It was scary. It was dark, silent and cold at the bottom - and for me who has always been at the top to feel that way was new."

Yaoyorozu by now has her gaze somewhere else. It must've been hard opening up.

"I was really envious of you and the others." She smiled weakly. Bakugou looked at her, wide-eyed.

"Todoroki-san had been one of my inspirations, but it was really hard for me not to take everything emotionally."

Bakugou closed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I wasin lovewith him." Bakugou had felt like there was someone punching him. He wanted to scream.

"But everytime I looked at his eyes, he only saw friendship between us. I couldn't really keep going on like that, so I had to stop myself. I think I'm over him,but,"

Bakugou suddenly remembered the event on the locker rooms."Todoroki, you're kinda close with Yaomomo, right?"

Todoroki stared for a second. "Yeah, I guess so."

"But I couldn't stop my feelings without avoiding him, so I had to talk to him less. He always is still there for me, though."

Bakugou gulped. His heart was about to explode any minute now.

"Then one time I saw Todoroki-san practising by himself. That day, he pulled off an amazing stunt. I felt like I drowned. Since then, I've been comparing myself to everyone. Even to my friends, and you as well." Yaoyorozu sighed.

"I can't help but think that I'm a bad person for thinking bad of the people who simply tried harder and are better than me. I really need to fix this disgusting attitude." She flashed him a fake smile without looking at him in the eye.

Yaoyorozu sat up. "I-I'm sorry to have bothered you—!"

Bakugou did the same. He made the girl beside him move aside, patting the space where she wants her to go. Now she was in front.

He didn't know what he was doing, honestly. His arms just enveloped her body. Yaoyorozu looked so surprised.

"I'm - I'm notgoodat this comfort thing." He speaks. "You're the bitch that knows this shit." He added. He pulled away. His arms were now tightly placed on her shoulders.

"Look at me." He ordered, in which the girl responded to. "So you're saying that because Todoroki had been a few steps away from you emotionally, you're broken again?! Is that it?!" He unwillingly shouted at her.

Yaoyorozu didn't reply. "If he's not there anymore, and he was far away to see anymore, and if he was busy with everything else that had to distract him from helping you," He pauses, hands tightening the grip on her shoulders.

"Then let me fucking carry the burden you had with you."

Yaoyorozu looked at him, her hands were covering her mouth. Suddenly, tears gushed out from her eyes, streaming and falling down showing no sign of stopping.

"I'll be right here," He says. He was just so sure his face was flushed. "Stop comparing yourself to others. You're much greater than you fucking think! You're smart, tactical, kind and beautiful. Stop looking down on your damn self!"

He hated Todoroki. He hated how he just found out that Yaoyorozu was so madly in love with him before.He hated it.

Yaoyorozu flashed him a genuine smile, his eyes widened at the sight. A crying girl, but she bloomed a smile. "Y-You really are amazing, Bakugou." She uttered between sobs and whines before falling onto him as his arms welcomed her to a warm embrace.

Jirou happened to follow Bakugou, worried about her best friend. When she was right there, she heard the pair talk. Her quirk wasn't made for eavesdropping, she just had to use it. After a while she heard shouting. It was lucky no one passed them and the room next to Bakugou's seemed empty.

Just after hearing their conversation, she smiled.

Bakugou is actually a good man, after all.

She left and then regretted what she said earlier about the boy, but she smiled at the thought of her dearest Yaomomo, being her true self again.

The elevator rang. "Jirou!" Kaminari called her. "You suddenly disappeared!" He sweated, but he smiled at Jirou's happy face.

"Sorry, Kaminari." She shoved her hands on her pockets. "I just had to do something."

Yaoyorozu bowed down. "Again, I'm so sorry for tonight, and earlier."

Bakugou scratched his head. He ruffled her hair. "'S fine."

"Bakugou Katsuki," She called him. Bakugou really liked the way she called his name, but they aren't friends for a long time to just, call each other on first name basis.

"What?" He tensed up.

Yaoyorozu giggled. "I think you're ratherinviting. Thank you so much, you know. For today." She said, waving at him preparing herself to leave the room. She turned back,"Oh, I forgot,"She mumbled.

"Goodnight,Katsuki." She smiled, "You're a good friend." Giving him a little peck on the cheek, then leaving.

Bakugou stared at his door. He touched his left cheek, astonished."Fuck."

It had to be too good to be true. It had to!

"I think I kinda like her." He mumbled to himself, cussing under his breath right after.

For Yaoyorozu, giving kisses to people are normal. On the cheeks, at least. She had been doing it for quite some time, specially when she was with her parents and they had encountered guests or friends. However, the thought of her kissing Bakugou was rather new. She touched her lips after closing the door, smiling to herself.


	11. Chapter 10 - Defensive Measures

On Yaoyorozu's way to her room she heard ruckus coming from Mina's.

Knock knock.

The girl opened the door, "Yaomomo! You're finally back!" She says, hugging her like a kid.

Yaoyorozu smiled and peeked at the door. The other girls were inside the room, they seemed to sit forming a circle. Probably a slumber party. "Yaomomo! Come, come!" Hagakure called, Yaoyorozu nodded in return.

She plops herself down beside Jirou.

"Where have you been,kero?" Tsuyu asks her with her pointing finger on her chin.

Yaoyorozu smiled at her. "I was asleep, Tsuyu-chan." She chuckled. "Yeah,withBakugou." Ashido teased her, grinning, pinching her chubby cheeks.

"Oh?" Tsuyu asked. "Are you dating?"

"N-No! Of course not!" Yaoyorozu responded. She turned a few shades of red, putting her arms over her chest defending herself.

"She had to go there because they were planning on what to do in the next two week's activity." Jirou smiled at Yaoyorozu, defending her. Yaoyorozu hugs her, "Please don't get too close, you smell like him." She teased her anyways.

'Kyoka, you traitor!'

"Yaomomo, you and Bakugou have been considerably close thinking of Bakugou's attitude." Uraraka pointed out.Oh.Yaoyorozu startled.

"Because he's actually a good guy!" Yaoyorozu chuckled. "He's been kinder to everyone lately and I'm really happy about it." She says as she claps her hands together.

"Kinder? Yeah, I guess. But more or less still the same." Hagakure replied.

Tsuyu opened her mouth. "Do you like him?"

The other girls gasped. "Tsuyu-chan, you're so forward!" Uraraka laughed at her. She looked so serious, though.

Yaoyorozu had encountered this question within herself, actually. All she did was deny it, because she really wasn't feeling anything for Bakugou, right?

Sadly, the same question haunted her over and over for the past nights. Bakugou treated her like a holy grail, he was so kind and considerate towards her, but she didn't want to jump to conclusions. It wasn't good assuming.

So, she shook her thoughts off. She won't deny it anymore. There's nothing to fear, right? She liked Bakugou. She liked Bakugou as a friend! Yeah, that's it. She liked him as a friend.

"I do, as afriend." She replied with a small smile present on her face.

"Really?" Ashido asked in a questioning tone. Yaoyorozu just nodded at her.

"Okay! So, Hagakure - You like Ojiro, don't you?!" Ashido shifted the topic.

From the way Hagakure moved, she seemed starled. "A-Ah... Is it obvious?" She says, tensed up.

"Kind of," Jirou replied. "He's the only boy you're talking to almost everyday."

"Embarassing! Ah!" She emotionally screeched. The other girls laughed at her. "You should be more focused on Ochako-chan and Midoriya-kun!"

With the mention of his name, Uraraka turned red. She started floating until she reached the edge. "W-W-W-What're you t-talking about?!" She screams, covering her face in embarrassment.

"You guys are always together at lunch." Yaoyorozu commented.

Uraraka argued with the girls "T-That's because we're friends!"

"Keep telling yourself that," Ashido grinned. "He probably likes you, too." The girls nodded. Uraraka hugged her knees and she was now floating around the room like a goofball.

"Kyoka, aren't you and Kaminari-san dating?" Yaoyorozu asks, combing her hair with her fingers.

"What?" She doesn't show it, but Jirou looks different when flushed. It was really cute.

"Oh, yeah!" Uraraka and Hagakure said. Uraraka fell down on Mina's bed right after the subject changed.

"You guys are always hanging out~" Mina teased her. "It's so cute it's infuriating." She mocked.

Yaoyorozu laughed with the rest of the girls. She decided to have a little fun. Ashido always plays with them. Why not toy with her just a teeny bit?

"Kirishima Eijirou." She calls, the girls turned to her and gave her a curious look. "You like him, don't you?"

The girls puffed and looked at Ashido. "No! We're Horn Buddies!"

"Sure," Jirou says, making her blush. "He even got you that plushie you're holding right now. 'Horn buddies' my ass."

Hagakure gasped. "Oh my God! You haven't told us anything! Oh, we are so going to hearEVERYTHING."

The Next Day

Bakugou yawned at his seat. He looked like he lacked sleep. His bags were bigger and he looks much more irritated to everyone else.

"Morning, Bakubro!" Kirishima greeted him and placed his things on his table. "You look sick. Yaoyorozu won't like that look on your face." He joked.

"Shut up, Hair for Brains!" He groaned. Once again, Bakugou is on ogre mood. Now that he thought about it, he really didn't see Yaoyorozu. Usually she would be here by now, but she isn't.

"Jirou, where is Yaomomo?" Ashido asks the girl who seemed to be listening to music. Fortunately, she heard her.

Jirou yawned. They were all sleepy because of that slumber party last night. "She's with Kaminari, they both woke up late."

Bakugou flinched. Ashido grinned mentally.'Initiate Operation Jealousy Plot!'she thought to herself. Jirou already knew what was up. Kirishima knew it as well because they had talked about it.

"She spends a lot of time with Kaminari." Kirishima spoke. They only have one goal.

Get Bakugou Katsuki jealous, no matter what.

"They're as close as we are," Jirou stated. She looked at her phone. "She said she's almost here."

Kaminari didn't know anything, about initiating the plan right now. He really did wake up late. As for Yaoyorozu, she couldn't sleep well and ended up sleeping late. Probably because she already slept earlier before.

Jirou texted Kaminari.

"Operation Jealousy Plot on-going. Hurry up, Kaminari!"

Kaminari grinned internally. Before enterring the room he slinged his arm into Yaoyorozu's shoulder. Yaoyorozu noticed, although she didn't seem to mind.

He enterred the room. "What took you guys so long?" Kirishima asked them. Kaminari scratched his head.

"Sorry, man. Woke up late to filth." He grinned sheepishly. "Morning, Bakubro!" He greeted. Bakugou just rolled his eyes at him.

Yaoyorozu went to her seat, arranging her things, then going to where Jirou is. "Good morning, Kyoka. You guys too." She smiled.

She went closer to where Bakugou sat. She noticed that he was frowning. "Bakugou?" She called him. He turned to her.

"Are you okay?" She asked him, a worried expression plastered onto her face.

By that time, the Bakusqad and Jirou left the pair be.

"Operation 1 success!" Ashido whispered to the group, giving them high-fives.

"Well good morning to you too." Bakugou replied, a frown written all over his face.

Yaoyorozu stared at him. Was he mad? He looked very irritated.

"I am worried about you." Yaoyorozu muttered. Bakugou had snapped out of his childish actions and told her "I'm fine, Ponytail."

Yaoyorozu sighed in relief. "You seem to be in a bad mood?" She asked him, taking a seat beside the boy.

Bakugou whined. "The fuck were you doing with Sparky?" he wanted to add the part why he was so close earlier but he thought it would get himself suspected.

"I woke up late. I couldn't sleep well last night." She responded. Her stomach started to growl, enough for Bakugou to hear.

"The hell?"

"I haven't eaten since last night," She looked away, embarassed. "Sorry."

"Grab a bite later? My treat." Bakugou grinned. He took off all his remaining confidence just to say that. He didn't have problems with girls before, but his Ponytail was different.

Yaoyorozu immediately lit up. "Okay!" She smiled and then thanked him.

From the distance, Iida Tenya watched the pair. Midoriya was beside him, they were chatting. "Midoriya, look at that." He says, pointing to Bakugou's direction. "He's probably into her." He spoke, quietly.

Midoriya looked at him in disbelief. "No way!" He told him, shocked. Luckily no one seemed to pay attention to his shouting. "Growing up with him, his type is definitely the bad girl kind." He told Iida.

"You know, Yaoyorozu-san is known in this class for a lot of reasons. One of those is that she can mock Bakugou while talking back to him. Facts."

But she wasn't a bad girl. 'Far from Bakugou's exes', thought Midoriya.

"Change into your gym uniforms." Eraserhead spoke to the class, "Practice today. Into your respective areas." He left practically right after that.

"Tokoyami-kun! Did you do your research?" Yaomomo asked him.

"Of course. You seem lively." He replied.

"Yes! Because we'll be working on more strategies." She smiled. Tokoyami gawked at her.

"Oi, Eagle-face, tell me what'cha got!" Bakugou called out, screaming.

"For the first team, Ashido is the only problem. I'm thinking her quirk could demolish the cape." He stated, looking serious.

"Ponytail can make adjustments. Isn't the damn cape a prototype?" He asked.

Yaoyorozu gave him an assuring nod. "We still have plenty of space for improvenent. Perhaps I could add a layer of protective sheet, or add flexible layers of metal inside the cape. Depends." She gave the two an assuring nod.

"Anyhow, continue."

"Second team, I'm pretty sure it's Midoriya and Aoyama. Koda would most likely serve the team by calling different kinds of animals or insects to be used as a distraction. Our big problem is Aoyama's light and Midoriya's skill." Tokoyami continued, his arms crossed.

"Heh. I'll deal with Deku." Bakugou grunts.

"Tokoyami-kun," Yaoyorozu called him. He turned his head towards her. "We all know Aoyama can't use his quirk for long. Of course, we had training and such, making him capable of using his quirk a little longer, but we can grab the chance when he's down. Midoriya will surely defend Aoyama when something comes up, so while he's distracted with that, someone's gotta attack him. Once his focus is shaken, Aoyama would fall."

"It's a good idea, but what if Aoyama aims for the cloak? Midoriya is smart, I'm sure he'll figure out soon what my cape is for."

Bakugou grinned. "That shiny bastard has skill delays," He laughed maniacally. "I noticed it before. Whenever he uses his stomach or some shit. The center of his belt glows and stuff before it sets out his quirk."

"Then, Tokoyami-kun, what's the threat for the next team?" Yaoyorozu asked him, smiling confidently.

"Shoji, without a doubt."

"Don't look down on Kyoka and Uraraka-san as well. Jirou is very strong. Once her earphones reach the plugs on her shoes, it'll definitely cause their enemies some kind of disturbance. Uraraka on the other hand will act as a support, I'm just sure."

Yaoyorozu sighed. "Shoji knows what I'm capable of, that's something. He knew I defeated someone with the quirk, IQ. They will surely be careful."

Tokoyami looked shocked. For Yaoyorozu to beat someone like so, she's definitely a genius.

Yaoyorozu continued. "For the next team it's clear that all of them is a threat. You never know which side Todoroki-san decides to use. Kirishima's hardening is surely something as well. I'm certain he would target me along with Tsuyu-chan. That's how Todoroki would think."

'Todoroki here, Todoroki there. Fucking Todoroki.'

They proceeded to talk with their strategies and when they were done, they decided to do some physical tests with certain measures.

"Man, I'm worn out! Training with Todoroki sucks." Kirishima muttered. Kaminari looked at him, he had a few scratches here and there.

After that, they proceeded with changing outfits and went back to class. Midnight was their next teacher and after a few lessons, the bell rang.

"Alright, class. Dismissed!" Midnight says, leaving the classroom.

Yaoyorozu immediately ran to Bakugou.

"Let's!—" She looked bouncy, excited. It was the first time a boy, aside from Kaminari, (Who always treated her and Jirou) was treating her.

"Why the fuck do you look so excited? We're just gonna eat-" Bakugou looked at her. He was smiling internally.

"It's the first time a boy aside from Kaminari-san is treating me," She flashed him a smile. Bakugou stood up from his seat, passing by Yaoyorozu. He pulled her ponytail, dragging her outside the room.

"Thank you, Bakugou." She smiled at him. She was sitting beside him on an empty table, only the two of them.

People from different levels and classes started staring at them.

"Isn't that Yaoyorozu Momo? She's dating the boy the villains kidnapped?"

"Isn't he the boy that got involved in the slug incident?"

"Yaoyorozu is dating the guy thay ranked first on the sports fest?"

They were fine with it. It wasn't awkward, or anything, until this other guy said something.

"I courted that damn girl and she wanted me to go away. Now she's dating a guy not even better than me? Hells. She's not even that pretty to begin with."

Bakugou cocked his head, glaring at him. "She didn't choose you because you fucking suck, you son of a bitch!"

"We're not dating." Yaoyorozu added.

The whole cafeteria came to a silent stop. "Bakubro? What's going on?" The attention of silence caught the attention of their friends.

"This fucking bastard is insulting Ponytail!" members of Class 1 - A glared at this particular guy. Kirishima and Kaminari glared at the boy the most.

"And you think you don't suck? Pathetic." The boy retorded. He had no idea what Bakugou was capable off.

His friends were telling him to go away, rub it off and take a run for it - but he was acting all stubborn thinking he stood a chance. Bakugou stood up, walking slowly closer to where the boy was and he almost threw him a punch.

"Kacchan!" Midoriya called his name. "If you continue what you're about to do, you'll surely get in trouble. Yaoyorozu-san would most likely get involved!" Bakugou realized this and immediately bought his fists down. He walked closer to the boy, "I think you're making a big mistake, buddy." He smirked at him.

Yaoyorozu stood up as well, stepping just behind Bakugou. Unlike the situation with Bakugou, the boy knew what Yaoyorozu was capable of and even is scared of her.

"Please leave." She pauses, looking sternly at him with sharp eyes. "If you wish to fight then don't do it at school. Besides, I don't think you stand a chance against Bakugou, anyways,senior."

The girls from their class giggled. Yaoyorozu just roasted someone.

Kaminari and Kirishima stepped in the scene, but where further. "Get lost, dude." Kirishima warned.

"Ordo you wantto play dirty?" Kaminari says, smirking while electricity flowed from his hands.

Sero tried to stop the two from speaking, but he really couldn't do anything. The particular area where the commotion was happening was surrounded with 1 - A students and quite a number from Class 1 - B, taking Yaoyorozu's side as well.

Iida, as the class rep, pleaded the man to retreat.

"Tch." The boy uttered while retreating with his friends.

Yaomomo sighed in relief. Everyone went back to their seats and continued with their food, while some 1 - A students took a seat to where Bakugou and Yaoyorozu is.

"You were awesome, Yaomomo!"

"You should've kicked his butt,"

"Man, everyone was staring at the scene. Wasn't it making you nervous?"

"I was nervous. It was embarrassing."

Bakugou looked at her, a silent boy emerged from him.

"Sorry." Bakugou apologized. "Got you in trouble." He says, looking away. Yaoyorozu simply laughed at him. The others looked at them in shock and awe.

"Stop fucking laughing at me!" Bakugou protested. Yaoyorozu was still laughing.

"You were only defending me, what's there to apologize for?" She smiled, putting her fingers onto her eyes, trying to clear up the tears that had formed while she was laughing heavily.

Bakugou looked away, containing a blush in his face.

Kaminari and Kirishima smiled at the sight in front of them. They were having fun. They were having fun while Bakugou shouts at the top of his lungs from embarrassment.


	12. Chapter 11 - Late Night Realizations

Chapter 11

Todoroki Shouto only wanted to prove his father that he was right. In the end, though, he proved nothing. He always had to use his flame - his left side. He didn't want to do it.

His first friend was Yaoyorozu Momo. They were both recommended students and they looked up to each other. It was also convenient that she was his seatmate.

Time flew, though. He had certainly ignored the brewing couldron inside him, but it always kept coming back. Sure, he had no experience with all this love thing whatsoever, but he isn't oblivious and dumb not to know when someone likes a person.

Him and Yaoyorozu sooner or later had become friends. They exchanged numbers and talked, and talked and talked. One day, they didn't anymore.

Yaoyorozu used to look at him, almost everytime he looks at her, he sees her staring. Then that day, the one particular day that he seemed to ignore, was the day Yaoyorozu never stared at him when he did.

They still talked. Still texted, sometimes called. But they were short, meaningless and cold. Todoroki didn't know what to do. He didn't grow up in a stable household, he didn't know anything. Perhaps he wanted to get his revenge on his father that made his mother shed in tears.

Yes, Todoroki wanted revenge. A revenge that didn't need him to fight his father. He swore to earn the number one spot with only his right side, after all.

Todoroki was a boy who was only supposed to think of revenge, nothing more. It was a completely different story when he had friends.

He may had not said it out loud, but he liked the presence of certain people. Midoriya and Yaoyorozu were probably his closest. While him and Midoriya walked in the same pace, Yaoyorozu was behind them.

However a quick halt came and when he looked, Yaoyorozu was already distant. They weren't walking, no. It was their friendship.

Todoroki wasn't an idiot. He certainly knew the girl had feelings towards him, yet he acted like a coward and shrugged it off his thoughts. When Yaoyorozu didn't talk to him as much, he felt bad. He got used to the comfort when she was around.

Maybe, just maybe - he liked her back. But whenever he wanted to approach her, all he saw was her, his former best friend - and a rival for the first place — together.

They were laughing, teasing each other and Yaoyorozu's smile couldn't have looked more genuine. Todoroki clenched his fist at the sight.

Then the guys started talking about it. In the locker room. They were all blabbering about how Bakugou and Yaoyorozu were starting to get a little bit closer.

He didn't like it. If he was still as close to Yaoyorozu just as before, he wouldn't even let Bakugou touch her so freely. Not Bakugou, definitely not.

He didn't like the boy - or his vile mouth. He came with Kirishima to save him, but he didn't want to do that. He wanted to come because of persinal grudge, most likely to Dabi.

Of all people, why did it have to be Bakugou? He questioned himself. They didn't match, she was a polite girl, he was a rude boy. She had the best of manners and he probably doesn't even if he tries to be.

Despite that, he continued walking forward with Izuku Midoriya as everyone around them moved in a slow-paced motion.

Bakugou and Yaoyorozu, though, were one step ahead. Todoroki's brain was very... Quick-witted.

So, what lead him to his thoughts right now?

It was late night, he went downstairs to grab some midnight snacks, but Bakugou suddenly went ballistic on him. More gently, he guessed he didn't want to wake the others.

"Stop glaring at me." He demanded.

Bakugou just grinned at him. "Oh," He pauses, still, the same smirk kept his face looked confident. "Is it bad to stare? You do it all the time, don't you, Icehot?!" He provoked him.

He raised a brow at Bakugou. "What do you mean?"

"'What do you mean?' My ass! You always fucking had to stare at Yaoyorozu."

Todoroki looked at him, his fists clenched. "Whatever happened to 'Ponytail'?" Todoroki continued. "Why does it concern you, anyways? You aren't dating." He bluntly huffed.

"I don't want any damn connection with you," He pauses, exhaling. "But Yaoyorozu had liked you- no, she loved you, and you're acting as if you don't know a fucking shit?!"

Todoroki stared at Bakugou, frozen.

He never really concluded that Yaoyorozu was in love with him. He thought it was a tiny crush. He had no idea. "You have to fucking talk to her, or else she won't be moving forward, you bastard!"

Moving forward? What did he mean?

"Moving forward," He pauses, "Meaning?"

It was hard to keep his cool. He was definitely, undoubtedly, mad at Bakugou. "She tells me she doesn't like you anymore, but I still see her glancing sometimes, you know? So talk the shit out of her. I don't want her hurt because of your damn fuckin' bullcrap."

Bakugou left, sliding his shoulders with his with force. Todoroki stood there. What does he do? Would he tell her he likes her, tell he to move on? He didn't know. He wasn't ready to face it yet, but if they wanted to fight fair and square in two weeks, he's got to clear out things with her. — Yeah, Todoroki. That's a lame excuse.

Should he call her, text her or talk to her in person? His thoughts drowned him. Maybe Midoriya could help. He always did know what to do. Then maybe, Todoroki would stop being such a chicken. Yeah, he'll go talk to Midoriya. He needs advice and it's the only place he could go to.

Without hesitation, he sped up to the Elevator.

Knock knock.

"Oh, Todoroki? What're you doing here at this kind of time?" He asked him, peeking out through his door. He didn't wonder anymore why Midoriya was still awake. He was just happy that someone was just there.

"I need help." He sharply said. Midoriya looked at him with curiosity in his eyes. He needed to know what this was about.

He stepped aside, opening his door fully. "I'm all ears."


	13. Chapter 12 - Todoroki's Resolve

Bakugou was starting to regret his decision. He stared at the ceiling, his thoughts haunting him. He didn't want to tell Todoroki some cheap-ass advice, but he wanted Yaoyorozu to move forward.

It was dumb of him to talk and clear everything out, but he doesn't get any other chance to make the girl he's in love with happier than what she is now.

"There goes my fucking chances of her liking me back." He whispered to himself, still staring at the ceiling.

He was worried. What if Todoroki tells her he likes her back? She would definitely choose him. He's not an option to begin with.

He felt annoyed, anxious - he was mad at himself.

What, he and Yaoyorozu developed this friendship and when Todoroki comes on the stage, she leaves him in the air? He can't settle for the second choice. Absolutely not. Though his thoughts were wrong, he didn't have any other things to argue with what he was thinking. But then, he also knows Yaoyorozu would never do something that's not nice.

"Damn it. Playing nice is hard." He murmured, and finally, he drifted into sleep.

Bakugou was nice already to begin with, he just thinks he's playing nice(er) when she's around.

"Ah huh. Yeah, yeah, and then?" Midoriya muttered, listening to Todoroki's complications.

"He told me to talk to Yaoyorozu and settle things with her because she's still hurt about what's happening between us because I seemed to ignore her feelings before because I was too focused on other things because I wanted to be number one becau-"

Midoriya laughed at him. What did he get? Contagious Midoriya Mumbling Disease? That's what he's getting for spending too much time with him.

"I think you really should talk to Yaoyorozu, Todoroki. If it's Kacchan himself that told you, you should go and do so." He pauses, looking at his friend with a worried expression on his face. "It probably took all the pity in his heart to confront you like that."

"Alright. I'll talk to her tomorrow, when I have the chance." Even though it wasn't obvious, he had a frown plastered in his face. "Thank you, Midoriya." he stands up from his position, dusting off his shorts.

"Anytime! Good night, Todoroki." Todoroki had given him a nod, and then greeted him back before leaving the room.

"Does Kacchan like Yaoyorozu?" He asked himself. Was that even possible?

Morning came, Yaoyorozu woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. Without hesitation, she checks it only to find herself a few messages from Todoroki. She gasped. "What is this?"

"Yaoyorozu?"

"Are you awake yet?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Meet me outside the dorm."

"I'll wait for you."

Yaoyorozu anxiously stared at the screen. She bit her lips. She didn't know what was going on, but if it's Todoroki, he must have a stable reason.

She slowly typed on her phone,

"Alright. Be there in 10 mins."

Not long after, Todoroki saw the message.

Yaoyorozu felt nervous. She was sweating and her heart throbbed in a fast speed. At the same time, though, she is a little bit annoyed. Why call her when going to school? Is it that important?

She felt weird, she felt infuriated. After he decided to not approach her at all when she took distance, he goes texting her wanting to meet up? It wasdumb. Sure, It wasn't his responsibility to chase after her, but the feeling that he SHOULD , for Yaoyorozu, is inevitable.However, Yaoyorozu respected Todoroki and she knew he always had reasons for everything. She just hopes this one isn't stupid.

Yaoyorozu entered the elevator, and when it came to her stop, she quickly greeted everyone and rushed her way towards the doorway.

When she opened it, she searched for Todoroki. She found him by the left side, leaning his body against the structure's walls. "Good Morning." He greeted.

Yaoyorozu stared at him for a while, then responded to his greeting. "Good Morning." She smiled at him.

She did not try to deny it, she missed the days wherein she walked with Todoroki to go to school, together. "What did you want to talk about?" Yaoyorozu starts the minute they started walking on the way to UA.

"Us." Todoroki simply replied, keeping his eyes firmly on the path ahead. "What happened?" He asked her.

Yaoyorozu stared at him in curiosity. What did he mean? She knew therewassomething that happened, but she didn't know what he was trying to pinpoint.

"You suddenly avoided me. You distanced yourself away." He says, his hands on his pockets. He walked in a slower pace, probably because the school is only a few minutes away from the dormitory.

Yaoyorozu saw no point in the conversation, but, she doesn't have any reason not to tell him the truth. She was at the point of no return, after all.

"I loved you. That's why."

Todoroki stopped walking. Sure, he knew they were going to talk about the tension that built up between them - but he didnotexpect the girl beside him to blurt out something so sensitive all of a sudden. "I knew about that, but why were you avoiding me? We called, texted but you seemed to have anger in me."

Yaoyorozu, from that point, stopped walking as well. "Todoroki-san, if I didn't shove myself away, then I'll be helplessly falling for you, deeper." She explained. "I have to admit, I haven't took you out of my mind completely - But! I'm working on it- I-"

"Yaoyorozu," He calls out. "I like you."

It was a cunning move, but he had to say it. They weren't goinganywhereif he didn't admit anything. Yaoyorozu gawked at him. Why was he telling thisnow?Seriously?

"What?"

"I like you." He sighs, "That's why I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't chase after you. I tried, but I was scared. I know nothing of this-"

Right, he really didn't know much about feelings. Yaoyorozu understood that. She understood it well, because he was her best friend just a few weeks ago, wasn't he?

"I see..." She mumbled. "But why are you only telling me this now?" She asked him directly. Her heart stung her every time she spoke a word.

Bakugou's words ran into her head like a chariot.

"If he's not there anymore, and he was far away to see anymore, and if he was busy with everything else that had to distract him from helping you,"

"Then let me fucking carry the burden you had with you."

At a time like this, she was thinking about Bakugou Katsuki - it was fortifying. Perhaps she had relied on Bakugou too much, these past few days. She couldn't get him out of her head.

"Bakugou talked to me last night." He pauses. Yaoyorozu froze in shock. "'I don't want any damn connection with you,' 'But Yaoyorozu had liked you- no, she loved you, and you're acting as if you don't know a fucking shit?!'" He repeated what Bakugou said, faintly grinning. "That's what he told me," He flashed her a fake smile.

"R-really?" She turned to him, her cheeks flushed.

'This is unbearable. With the mention of his name, she already tenses up.'Todoroki had thought.

"He told me to talk to you, or else you won't be able to move forward. To be frank, Yaoyorozu, I didn't want to do it at first. But I don't want my best friend in agony anymore. I'm sorry, forthis. Everything."

Yaoyorozu understood clearly now. Todoroki wanted everything back, the way it was before. Yaoyorozu smiled at him gently. "Thank you, Todoroki-san."

"However," She says after pausing shortly. "I- I won't be able to return your feelings - b-because... I,"

Yaoyorozu started mumbling things he couldn't hear. He decided to do something he'll probably regret for the rest of his time at UA. Maybe for eternity.

Todoroki felt as if he was stepping on needles. His whole body stiffened. "Do you like him?" He mustered all of his courage to ask her. "Bakugou Katsuki."

Yaoyorozu stopped mumbling. "What? No!" She raises her hands in defense.

"You do, don't you?" Todoroki chuckled. They started walking again.

"I don't! Well I do! As a f-f-friend!" She argued.

In that moment, Todoroki felt as if he was floating. They were back to the way they used to be,weren't they?He giggled.

"Yaoyorozu," He called her. "Let's be friends. Again." He spoke, Yaoyorozu looked at him, startled.

"Y-Yes! Okay! Sure!" She screamed, nervously.

'Perhaps it's better this way. This is enough.'He thought to himself, but that won't take the pain away. It would never.

For now, Todoroki was swimming with heavy objects dragging his feet down - he was trying not to drown. He is more than willing to get their friendship back together.'This is enough, isn't it?'

'No, it's not. But I'll settle with it. Eventually, I would.'

They talked, and talked, until they reached the gate. Both proceeded to go to their classrooms, but in the last minute, Todoroki tapped her shoulder. "You go first. I need to go do something." He assured her with a smile. Yaoyorozu responded to him with a small nod. "See you, Todoroki-san."

Todoroki was a liar. He did not need to do something. He wanted to be alone, maybe just until the bell rings.

After all, his heart was crying - but he was a good man. He had to let her go, hehadto, however, whenever she needs a comfort zone, Todoroki settled that it'd be him to be around. Perhaps, just this time, he'll let the idea of being a second choice slide. He thought it wouldn't be as bad.He thought.

Todoroki Shouto was a kind, understanding man. He knew his place, and the chances he didn't take.

 **A/N:** **Thank you to those who gave a review, faved and followed my story!**

 **This chapter is highly Todoroki-centered. Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 13 - Waste It On

Kirishima stared at Bakugou. He didn't look like how he looked yesterday, which was extremely irritated, moody, a huge frown on his face. Today, he looked like he was a new born baby.

It was the first time he's seen Bakugou so bothered, and as his self-proclaimed best friend, he had to talk to him about it. Not at school, at least. Bakugou wouldn't like that.

He called Kaminari, whispering something in his ear. "Bakubro looks gloomy, got an idea why?" He asks him worriedly.

"Now that you mentioned it, earlier, I saw Todoroki and Yaoyorozu walking out of the dorm. I think they walked together, oh - there she is." Kaminari replied.

"But where's Todoroki?" He asks him.

Kaminari said he had no idea. "Maybe they parted."

Yaoyorozu opened the door to Class 1 - A.

"Bonjour, Yaomomo~" Aoyama greeted her, just the usual. Since Aoyama had been sitting on the first seat, he had this habit of greeting everyone.

"Good morning, Aoyama-kun." She smiled at him.

After that, she greeted everyone else.

"Yaomomo..." Ashido called her. "Did something happen between you guys?" She says, pointing to where Bakugou sat.

"Kirishima told me that he seemed gloomy." Jirou said.

After putting her things on her seat, he proceeded to where Bakugou is. "Good morning. Are youokay?" She asked him, rushing.

Bakugou looked at her with his gloomy face. By gloomy, it meant that he looked like he had a resting face. It was cute.

"I'mdamnfine." He says, looking away. "Don't worry." He added with a low voice.

Yaoyorozu had wondered what happened to Bakugou. What could possibly cause his sadness?

"Please tell me." She looked at him. Bakugou looked as if he was sick. Could he be sick?

"Shut up." He glared daggers at her. Yaoyorozu didn't seem surprised.

"I wanted to thank you." She says, putting her hands above his, lying on the table. "We're friends again."

"Ho?Good for you." He said, a sharp expression enveloped his aura.

"But Bakugou," She pauses, tightening her grip on his hand. "He told me he likes me."

Bakugou looked away.'God damn it. Fuck it all!'He clenched his fists. It was a terrible feeling.

How was he supposed to keep his cool? He didn't know how. His group of friends stared at both of them. They can't hear what they've been talking about, but they observed Bakugou's expressions.

"I rejected him, though." She spoke out, making Bakugou turn his head towards her. He looked like he was happy, and frankly speaking, he was having a hard time trying to contain his smile.

"What,why?! I thought you-" He was cut off when Yaoyorozu opened her mouth.

She took his hands away, puttin them in her lap.

"Because I don't like him anymore, you should know." She told him honestly, pouting a little bit.

When they were walking on the way to UA earlier, all she was thinking of wasBakugou, Bakugou, Bakugou.Whenever she prepared to go to bed all her thoughts drift to Bakugou. When she takes a shower, when she eats, when she wakes up - the first thing she thought of was him.

By now she didn't try to deny it, but she wanted to keep it to herself.For now.

Bakugou just won't leave her mind. She couldn't erase him, it was a pain.

Bakugou was happy. He could barely contain his feelings. He thought she'd really be with Todoroki for real. He took Yaoyorozu's hand.

He held it, just like that. He tightened his grip. He was grinning like an idiot, he worried he might've looked like Sparky. Yaoyorozu smiled at him.

"Bakubro! You okay now?" Kirishima came running to them.

"You're noisy, shut up!" He screams at Kirishima on top of his lungs as Kirishima launched himself, hugging Bakugou. "Fuck you!"

"Get off,Shitty Hair!"

Mina, Jirou and Kaminari laughed in the background.

Class ended faster than expected. Todoroki approached Yaoyorozu and bid farewell. Kirishima and Ashido went to play at the Arcade again, while Kaminari and Jirou went home earlier.

Bakugou hated it when Todoroki took Yaoyorozu's attention away. He didn't like it. So, right after they bid farewell, Bakugou dragged Yaoyorozu's ponytail. "Let's go back. I'm fuckin' sleepy." He says as he yawned. A few seconds later, another yawn came.

"Have you slept properly last night?" Yaoyorozu asked him, arranging her messed up ponytail.

"No." He paused. "I was thinking ofyou." He said seriously.

"W-What?" Yaoyorozu's face heated up quickly. She didn't know how to stop it.

"Kidding. You look hella priceless when you blush." He grinned. Yaoyorozu punched his shoulder a little bit. "Oh! Ow, it hurts, it fucking hurts!" He pretended, his head falling back while copying a girl's voice.

"Bakugou, youtease-!" She fumed while they walked pass through the gate.

Bakugou just laughed at her, tears forming on the corners of his eyes. He wouldn't stop mocking her and Yaoyorozu was pouting already.

The closer they get to the dorm, the more silent it became. Both of them walked peacefully, same paced. It wasn't that they were really close, it was just to the point where the building's highest point can already be seen. It's still a few minutes to go.

Bakugou walks fast in general, but he had waited for Yaoyorozu.

"Oi, Ponytail." He calls her attention. Yaoyorozu turned her head, giving him a look.

"My room, later." He said it as if it was a casual thing. Yaoyorozu didn't question him, she gave him a small nod.

Yaoyorozu hummed a tiny "Hmm," before saying an "Okay."

Bakugou chuckled. She didn't even asked why. That was better, anyways. Because he had no particular reason at all.

He guessed he wanted company.

Surprisingly, with just a short span of time, Yaoyorozu learned to trust Bakugou. His words had always echoed into her mind.

She was scared, though. What if everything she's been feeling is fake? What if all of this was just a littleinfatuation?

She rejected Todoroki because at that time, Bakugou's grinning face, his subtle smiles and his words were all she saw. She was already certain that she had hopelessly fallen for Bakugou Katsuki.

Bakugou stared at her, the strands of her hair tucked behind her ear. She was gorgeous. It wasn't a biased statement because he likes her, it was something everyone knew and agrees with. She was refreshing to look at.

What annoyed him, though, is that she was taller than him. Taller by a fucking number.'I need to take pills now, fuck.'He thought.

Nonetheless, their height looked pretty similar. Not many notice that Yaoyorozu is taller.

"What did you like about him?" Bakugou blurted out, randomly. "Half 'n Half."

Yaoyorozu looked at him, strangely. She replied anyways. "To begin, he's really kind."

'That's definitely not me.'

"Caring and he liked to help his friends." She continued.

'Also not me.'

"He was smart as well and had helped me with my studies whenever I felt spaced out."

'I'm freaking smart,'

"He looks good as well." Yaoyorozu ended her statement. Bakugou didn't seem to be shocked at the last part.

'I don't think I look as good as that bastard.'

"Why do you ask?" She asked him, pouting a little bit.

Bakugou started wondering if ever she liked him back - but he was nowhere near her taste. She liked gentle boys, he was a little... Explosive. But Bakugou isn't an idiot. Yaoyorozu and him had already become intimate in their own ways.

He was proud when he first said her name in front of her face and she had a blush, unwavering. They'd been to each others' rooms and had known a few of each others' troubles - you couldn't possibly call that genuine friendship, considering how he acted, right?

Oh — and that time as well, when Yaoyorozukissedhis cheeks. She called him by his first name once, and that made Bakugou's legs weak. He felt like an underdeveloped mammal.

She had reached out for his hands a few times. Though they weren't the kind that couples did, it meant something to Bakugou.

So, there's a possibility that she liked him back.

"Earth to Bakugou?" She called him, waving both of her hands in front of his eyes.

"What?" He asked, scratching his hair.

"I asked you on why you wanted to know,"

Bakugou sighed. "Was curious." He simply reasoned. Not long after, they reached the dormitory.

Bakugou sped his pace up, opening the door for Yaoyorozu. The onyx-eyed girl looked at him, stunned. "The hell are you looking at?!" He asks, his free hand covering the blush creeping on his face. Unfortunately for him, Yaoyorozu saw his ears red as well.

"O-Oh, forgive me. It was nothing." She says, giggling.

"Yaomomo!" Jirou and Kaminari called out. "You're early, Bakugou!" Kaminari added.

"So what?!"

Yaoyorozu looked at them. They greeted her and went back to what they were doing. Yaoyorozu was super happy for Jirou. She may have not mentioned it out loud, but she can definitely tell that she and Kaminari are going somewhere.

The pair sat on one of the couches, both of them looking instensely at Jirou's phone. Those two probably watched some kind of music-related thing. They get along mainly because of it. Kaminari's arm wrapped around her shoulder.

Bakugou stared at his friend in disbelief. Kaminari did not seem to notice. He knew that Sparky and Earphone-bitch were close but they weren't likethat, before.

He decided to ignore it anyways and found himself inside the elevator. Yaoyorozu followed shortly after.

"I'm gonna change clothes first," Yaoyorozu tells Bakugou in advance.

Bakugou just shrugged it off.

When it came to a stop, both walked out, heading towards their own wings.

Yaoyorozu knocked his door twice by now. What was taking him so long? She tried opening it, surprisingly, it wasn't locked.

Her eyes were closed when she entered the room, "Forgive my rude entrance, Baku-"

Yaoyorozu stared. Bakugou, was shirtless, well, he was wearing his shirt but she saw him shirtless."GAH—!"She squealed, her face heating up ten times more than usual.

Bakugou had only noticed her when she screamed. "Don't you know how to knock, Ponytail?!" He noticed her staring, but when he grinned at her, she looked away.

"You weren't answering me!" She argued,

"You should'a knocked louder!" He argued back, pointing at his wireless pair of earphones.

By now, Bakugou had already dressed up.

He plopped himself on his bed, then took off his earphones.

Yaoyorozu turned back, closing the door she didn't seem to notice opened, locking it after.

Bakugou had instructed her to sit beside him. "Why am I here again?" She asked.

Bakugou looked at her, smirking. "Because why the hell not," He growled. "Stupid bitch."

Yaoyorozu had thought of what Todoroki said earlier. Bakugou really confronted him? It made her overwhelmed.

"Bakugou?" She asks. The boy looked at her questionably. "I haven't been able to thank you properly. Because of you, a large weight that resided on my chest disappeared, so I-"

Bakugou chuckled a little bit, giving her an assuring smile. "Whatever. You're welcome. We even now?" He asks her, making it sound as if he was repaying his debt when she helped save his life. Yaoyorozu just nodded.

"I'm lucky to have you." Bakugou looked at her, frozen. The particular girl was forward sometimes, he was never prepared. "A-Ah, but, I think I've been relying too much on you lately. I'm sorry."

Bakugou just sweated it. "No big deal, Ponytail."

Yaoyorozu decided to lie down. "Today was emotionally frustrating." She started. He had to agree with that. He was so frustrated earlier, anxious and he just wanted to land one of his fists on Todoroki. Maybe ten times or something.

Yaoyorozu pulled Bakugou's blanket, wrapping her body in it. That way she's be able to smell him by not being creepy. "'Ya seem to havehotsfor my scent." He teased.

Yaoyorozu looked away, covering herself. 'He noticed!'

"Oi!" He calls. "Don't fucking ignore me!"

Yaoyorozu turned her face back, looking at him while part of her face is covered in fabric.

Bakugou stared at her for a few seconds. 'This girl is gonna be the death of me for sure.'

"I was just kidding!" Bakugou growled.

"It's true anyways." Yaoyorozu mumbled, Bakugou just looked at her, a blush quickly spreading in his face. 'Crap.'

Yaoyorozu looked away after that. Bakugou decided to lie himself down as well.

He looked at Yaoyorozu's back, his heart beating quickly. Unexpectedly, he drifted to sleep in just a few minutes.

Yaoyorozu wasn't asleep, though. She just closed her eyes in embarrassment until she heard Bakugou silently snoring. She turned her body, only to be surprised. Bakugou was facing her direction.

Up close, his hair looked really fluffy and his face was basically spotless unlike other teenagers. Yaoyorozu marvelled at the boy. The structure of his body,undoubtedly, is the best in class.

She felt heat rushing in, 'I shouldn't think like this!' She thought. Yaoyorozu forced herself to sleep, unknown to her that her body drifted closer to the boy, her head on par with his neck. She had no idea.

Bakugou woke up an hour before dinner. His eyes fluttered open calmly until it observed the figure beside him. Yaoyorozu's hand pressed on his chest, her nose trickled on his neck - he could practically feel her breathing. Her body wasawfullyclose.

Bakugou looked at the scene, shocked. He didn't mind, though. Her breath on his neck felt inviting.

'Fuck.'

As much as he wanted to stay like that longer, he had to wake the girl up. Dinner time was just an hour around. "Ponytail..." He quietly said. "Wake up." He added, gently shaking her shoulder.

After a few attempts, she woke up. Her eyes scanned her surroundings, she looked in front of her, a boy's neck. She immediately removed her pressed hands against his chest. "I-I'm sorry—!" She stuttered in embarrassment.

It was her first time being that intimate with a boy. "Damn it, Ponytail. You're noisy."

"Be-Because I was-"

Bakugou grinned at her. "I woke up surprised too, dumbass. I didn't shout!" - until now.

He woke up like that, yet he didn't move much. He wanted her close. "You're shouting right now," She giggled, her face still red.

"Shut up!" He roared. Yaoyorozu saw his red eyes up close, it was honestly drawing her in. Bakugou is so cool. "What? Is there something on my damn face-"

"I just realized, Bakugou, your eyes are really pretty." She complimented him. Bakugoy just looked at her, unfazed.

"Uh, yeah, I guess." He scratched his head. "I don't get that a lot. You're the first." He quietly muttered, his eyes averting her gaze.

After staying silent for a while, Yaoyorozu spoke.

"Bakugou." She called. "I'm so hungry I could eatanything." Her stomach growled in cue.

"Sure, you can go eat your damn hair or something." He mocked.

Yaoyorozu fumed. "I meant food!"

Bakugou grinned at her. "You said you could eat anything." Yaoyorozu covered her face.

"I think they're fucking cooking already. It's almost dinner time." He rises from his bed. Yaoyorozu does the same.

The girl took off her messed up ponytail, then planned to put it back again. "Don't." Bakugou demanded. Yaoyorozu could only ask him why, but he ignored her. Even so, she didn't tie her hair again.

Ding.

The elevator rang, the pair reached the common room. Bakugou's hands rested inside his pocket while Yaoyorozu walked properly like the prim and proper princess she is.

"Yaoyorozu-san, what took you so long?" Uraraka asked, running towards the girl. Yaoyorozu apologized while patting her head a little bed.

"Jeez, Uraraka, we told you already!" Ashido giggled. "Jirou told me she probably hung out with Mr. Bakugou right there." Uraraka just sighed in relief.

Sero looked at Ashido, confused. He whispered. "Haven't those two gotten closer or am I imagining things?"

"Oh, you noticed?" Ashido whispered back.

"I think everyone does. They've been attracting attention for a while."

Kirishima stared subtly on the pink-haired girl. She was always so energetic. Once in a while, he'd remember their first meeting back in middle school. She was a genuinely good person. Kirishima couldn't help but look up to her.

Her cheery attitude, her cute exclaims and everything else about her drived Kirishima mad. Of course, Kirishima was aware of his feelings.

He knew how to man up, but he didn't know when he'd confess. The timing's still wrong for now. They have an activity coming up in 9 days.

Whenever Ashido saw Kirishima, she would always say hi, and they would talk about things they both related to. Kaminari already told him that he'd start making a move on Jirou after the activity, and he was eager. Why not do the same? Obviously, as Bakugou's closest friend, he knows how the boy thinks. He's almost certain he likes Yaoyorozu - and maybe whenever they were alone he already made a step.

He almost forgot that he had to talk to him later, asking about his feelings for the girl. For now, though, Mina clouded his brain.

"Dude, did you hear what I was talking about?" Kaminari asked, frowning a little bit.

Kirishima laughed. "Sorry, sorry, was thinking of something."

Kaminari grinned at him, "Is it a girl?" He smirked.

"You know who, Jeez." He replied.

Bakugou sat beside Kirishima and Kaminari.

"Bakubro!" Kirishima called him. He turned his head, "You look like you just woke up."

"He probably just woke up." Kaminari replied, smiling mischievously.

"Fuck you both!" He screamed on top of his lungs.

Everyone laughed in the peaceful night while waiting for the food the others cooked.


	15. Chapter 14 - Resistance

It came earlier than expected. Yaoyorozu regretted that she spent more time being all touchy with her little thing over Bakugou. Quickly, two weeks ended and the day to fight has arrived. The sixth tean was confident of their strategies, though.

A few days ago, Bakugou had discussed the back up plans he came up with and they were overly-flourished and well thought off. Creati was more than impressed.

Yaoyorozu finished the final version of Tokoyami's cloak, adding some metallic layers inside to prevent it from breaking. Training days went by and The Dark Shadow couldn't be more than happy to have him sheltered from Bakugou's undeniable power.

"Alright, me and All Might would be announcing the match-ups." Aizawa pulled a sheet of paper, giving it to All Might.

The skinny teacher started speaking. "Ah, before that," All Might paused. "You must remember that the only way for your enemies to lose is to get majority of their members immobile for at least five seconds or you can have them yield. The choice is yours."

"Going back," All Might started reading the content of the paper. "The fourth team will be going against the fifth team. The sixth team would be going against the second team. Lastly, the first team versus the third." The last teams called looked more than confused.

Uraraka stood up, asking a question immediately. "But sensei, there'sfourof them!"

All Might just smiled at her. "Indeed. That's why you must find your way out of it."

Aizawa cleared his throat; "The first bracket winners would fight against the second bracket.Those who lose will be put to a wildcard match playing in a three-team brawl. The winners would be the fourth bracket, which would fight against the third bracket. Questions?"

The class remained silent. Even Iida has no questions to ask. "Right. Change into your hero uniforms."

Yaoyorozu stepped out of the locker room. She saw Bakugou and Tokoyami waiting for her. "Let's go." Tokoyami invited.

Yaoyorozu gave him a nod. "Let's do our best!" She cheered the team. Tokoyami nodded while Bakugou simply grinned while saying; "We're gonna winthisshit!"

The trio walked their way to the given location while the other teams closely followed them nearby. When they reached the place, they waited for their teachers to allow them to get in.

When they got in, Class B was already there.

Shortly after, classes from the general education (Where Shinsou belonged / Has Class C, D, E) started appearing. Then, the three classes of the support course and lastly, the three classes of business course.

As usual, Class 1 - A was the center of attention. Monoma mocked them and Kendo had to smack him for that, like the usual.

Present Mic is hosting everything and by himself and everything is judged by Aizawa and All Might. However, the other teachers are free to give their opinions as well.

"ALL RIGHT!! WELCOME TO THE CLASS MATCH-UPS! HELLO, THIS IS PRESENT MIC—"

"He's so loud."Cementoss stated, Vlad agrees with him shortly after.

"—HOW'S EVERYONE DOIN'?!"He asks, only to meet silence."Okay, that didn't go well."

"ANYWAYS, THE FIRST CLASS TO GET THEIR MATCHES WOULD BE THE NOTORIOUS CLASS 1 - A WHO SEEMED TO BE A VILLAIN MAGNET!!"

The members of their class were called one by one. When they were sure everyone was complete (Which they almost missed because they couldn't see Hagakure) they started the event.

"THE FIRST MATCH HAS ARRIVED!! TODOROKI SHOUTO, TSUYU ASUI AND KIRISHIMA EIJIROU VERSUS IIDA TENYA, OJIRO MASHIRAO, KAMINARI DENKI AND SATO RIKIDO!!"

The teams proceeded to face each other off in a field. Everyone watched then closely. Jirou looks at Kaminari, silently hoping for them to win. Their opponents were strong. Kirishima and Tsuyu was strong enough already, but Todoroki is the biggest barrier.

"BATTLE BEGINS IN THREE, TWO, ONE—"

"GO!"

Kaminari threw one of his disc-like weapons Hatsume created for him. Todoroki and Tsuyu weren't aware of what those do, but he easily missed the spots. Kaminari continued throwing a few out, giving a signal to his teammates.

"KAMINARI DENKI MISSED THE SHOT!"

"Todoroki, don't get too close to the spots those disc things hit!" Kirishima shouts as they continue to avoid his disc widrawals. "Flow of electricity will be directed to where the discs are!" Kirishima added while gasping a little bit.

Iida had planned everything out. Todoroki couldn't use his ice as much because of the disadvantage it brings if Tsuyu falls asleep.

Tsuyu stretched out her tongue to capture their most vulnerable member, which seemed to be Ojiro, however, Iida quickly saw through this and warned the boy. Ojiro quickly evaded the frog's tongue by bouncing off using his tail.

"TSUYU ASUI HAS FAILED CAPTURING THE ENEMY! WHAT DO THEY DO NOW?!"

The audience intensely watched the fight. Their class never failed to give a good match. Mina started screaming, cheering for Kirishima and even Kaminari. She couldn't choose one side, considering that both of them were her friends. Jirou, from the distance, looked at her, shocked.

Ashido was a very supportive person. Kirishima gave her a thumbs up while Kaminari gave her a slight wave. Jirou continued to watch.

Todoroki started to gush flames out of his left side.

"THE HALF HOT HALF COLD STARTS TO ATTACK WITH HIS LEFT SIDE, HIS ENEMIES ARE NOWHERE TO BE FOUND!"

It was bright to look at for the opponents in front of them, but Sato had shoved his teammates to the right side to avoid it. The worst of luck, however, had came. On the left side where the flame didn't reach, Kirishima ran.

That's the same for the right side as well. Tsuyu used the recoil of her tongue to quickly reach and corner the 4-man team with Kirishima.

Jirou stared at the fight, worriedly. They were cornered, and when the worst comes, Todoroki would stop the flames and would attack them directly when Tsuyu gets to use her tongue to immobalize her enemies.

Kaminari quickly thought of this so while dodging to the left, he threw one of his discs at the corner and sent out a current of electricity. That was a risk, though. When he dodged, a few of his discs fell off the container.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE IT, HE THREW A PERFECT SHOT OF ELECTRICITY!"

"Watch out!"He calls for Iida. The boy used his engine to drive the team away from Kirishima. Even if they could practically fight him, they chose to move away to the right, thinking that Todoroki had planned it all along.

Tsuyu stopped, stunned. She was certainly weak against electricity. That was undeniable. The four boys took the chance to run away. One of them looked behind while doing so, checking if Tsuyu snaps back.

Todoroki's flame hadn't stopped scorching through the center yet. If it reached through the end of the field, it would've burned Iida's team. Luckily, he gave enough space for his team to corner them.

"Iida-san!" Ojiro called out, "I think Todorokican'tsee us because of all this smoke and brightness! He had high expectations for his team!"

Todoroki continued spreading out the fire. It was getting ashier. He took the risk to do this critical move because he had faith in his teammates.

"What's taking themsolong...?" He asked himself. The battle would've ended by now, just as planned.

With his teammates taking forever, he started losing focus. From the corner, Iida's team emerged.

He immediately activated his Recipro burst, running to land a kick on Todoroki, which the boy immediately blocked with ice. The ice broke off, but when they saw Todoroki, he was already running away to check what happened at the back.

On the audience's side, Bakugou looked instensely at the match. His teammates also watched, observing every single move.

The smoke cleared up, revealing Todoroki and his teammates. Since Tsuyu was weakened anyways, he decided to use his right side.

Todoroki took a step, the direction of his ice went that way and created pillars, sharp enough to make his enemies bleed.

He started building more pillars, and once again, Iida's team was cornered.

"No- No way!" Ojirou screamed, surprised.

They were so cornered they could barely move.

Iida seemed shocked.

"THE TABLES HAVE COMPLETELY TURNED!"

Everything was in slow motion to him. Will he lose? What could he do? What could their team do?

He couldn't use his quirk, the ice was close enough to pierce their bodies.

"KAMINARI!"Jirou screamed, Yaoyorozu looked at her from afar, wide eyed."Don't you dare lose!"Everyone looked at her, even the enemy team.

Bakugou started speaking. "Your friend got guts."

Yaoyorozu turned to him, smiling. "Of course."

Though her bestfriend seemed calm, it was the first time she saw Jirou losing her cool.

"Too bad, we'd win this game." Todoroki uttered. The ice slowly started growing. It was growing so slow, enough to make the enemies give up - but they didn't. Kirishima hardened his body, walking on Todoroki's ice, for back up purposes.

Kaminari couldn't see Jirou. He wished he had, maybe he would get inspiration but when he heard her voice amongst the muttering crowd, he snapped out.

Kaminari could hear Kirishima's footsteps from afar. They were getting closer.

He had to think of a way. He was the only member that has a long ranged attack.

Sato started smashing the ice that was growing further, Iida kicked his way through and Ojirou cleared the smaller ends with his tail. The determination of his teammates not to loose was simply high.

Present Mic looked at them from the glassed wall, speechless.'Those kids are really something.'

The teachers watched the battle, not blinking. Aizawa, most especially, looked at the match. "Would they be able to pull it off?"

He asks. All Might smiled. "I think their chances are low, but the underhanded team didn't lose their determination."

Kaminari started to eat his guilt for not doing anything. He can't release his strongest attack yet, but he suddenly remembered something.

"A-Ah!" He growled, taking his other teammates' attention.

Todoroki waited for one of them to shout a yield, but nothing ever came. With so much ice around, Tsuyu had fallen and drifted to sleep.

"ONE MEMBER HAD BEEN IMMOBALIZED FOR MORE THAN FIVE SECONDS! I barely noticed because of the ice!!"He announced.

Only one left, just one more person and they could achieve victory. Their chances are slim.

"GO, KAMINARI!"Todoroki heard Iida shout, yellow light started to emit from the forced corner.

"It won't work on Kirishim—" Sparks directed to Todoroki's direction, the whole field that had Kaminari's discs in them had the current directed. The most that had Todoroki electrified were the discs that were just under his feet, the discs that Kaminari seemed to have dropped. That aside, the disc from attacking Tsuyu earlier was there, and a few others, making Todoroki stunned. Todoroki screamed in pain. Kirishima looked at him, he ran back to help him up as fast as he could. Kaminari grinned.

His hardening had disappeared from him losing focus.

Earlier...

"A-Ah!" Kaminari growled, taking his teammates' attention.

"What is it, Kaminari?!" Iida asks.

"I accidentally dropped a few discs back there. This whole field is full of it as well-! I think we can pull it off!"

Iida looks at him in surprise. He gave him a serious nod. "Alright. Kirishima would probably turn back and get close to Todoroki as much as possible. When that happens,please do it.This is our only chance."

From the distance, Kirishima heard Kaminari's growl.

"1.3 Million Volts!"He chanted as the whole field drowned with an electric current. Kirishima was affected by this, down to his knees.

Present Mic had been signaled that five seconds is over for Todoroki Shouto.

"THE SECOND TEAM WINS! AN AMAZING VICTORY LEADED BY KAMINARI DENKI!"

Present Mic smiled at the boy from afar. He had great potential.

While Yaoyorozu looked worried for Todoroki, he cheered greatly for Kaminari's victory. Bakugou smiled at the results of the match.

Jirou stared at the nincompoop, her legs feeling weak. She was happy and overjoyed. The crowd went wild and cheered for the winning team.

Teams beside each other, Uraraka and Midoriya laughed. "I knew they could do it!" Uraraka stated.

"I'm glad Iida won! Kaminari did a lot, though." He replied. After that he started writing on his notebook, mumbling non-stop.

Uraraka looked at him. She sweated.

Those who were injured were taken to Recovery Girl. Kaminari and the rest went back to their areas. He was held by Ojiro, he couldn't walk properly because of the skill's after effects. Sato and Iida followed closely behind them, with unwavering smiles on their faces. Their classmates welcomed them back, they cheered for them and told them they did a good job.

"Ponytail, Eagle-face," Bakugou called out. "Prepare for the next match. We gottashredDeku!" He declared.

His teammates looked at him nervously, but nodded anyways. They were determined to win.

But they're not going to rip him to pieces, right?


	16. Chapter 15 - In Ashes and Smoke

Earlier that day...

Yaoyorozu grabbed everything she could eat. She was eating fast, but polite at the same time. "Oi, stupid Ponytail." The blond calls her. "You're gonne get fat 'n loose your curves or some shit."

Yaoyorozu almost choked on her own saliva when Bakugou said that. "You think I'm curvy, Bakugou?" She asks, still eating. Of course, she didn't speak until she swallowed what's on her mouth.

"No dork would disagree. Don't get me wrong, I'm being fucking honest—"

"Ah, by the way, I'm eating this much because I can't create anything without stored fat."

Bakugou started to wonder. Did she always eat like that when they had activities? Why doesn't she ever get fat? It's not like Yaoyorozu works out, or anything.

"THE SECOND MATCH WOULD START SOOOOOOON!!"

"Someone shut that guy up." Vlad murmured to himself. Midnight looked at him.

"You know he's always like that, Vlad."

"BY THE WAY, OUR PARTICIPANTS WOULD BE BAKUGOU KATSUKI, TOKOYAMI FUMIKAGE AND YAOYOROZU MOMO VERSUS MIDORIYA IZUKU, KODA KOJI AND AOYAMA YUGA!"

When they were called, Yaoyorozu noticed that the number of people increased. Based on pure guesses, she thought they were second and third years.

She looked back, only to see her teammates extremely serious. Bakugou's eyes were filled with a scary aura she can't seem to tell.

She had to be serious as well. Midoriya is not an enemy to simply laugh at.

"BATTLE STARTS IN 3, 2, 1—"Present Mic pauses, making both teams tense up."—GO!!"

Bakugou immediately created a huge explosion from his palms. Tokoyami had flicked his finger to activate his scythe, while Yaoyorozu stayed behind the boys, calculating what may happen next - supporting her team from every single direction.

Bakugou's opening explosion filled the area with ash and out of nowhere, Aoyama's laser beams started dispersing. Tokoyami had simply dodged them, letting Dark Shadow control the direction where to dodge since he can't see with the cloak activated.

"Bakugou, Tokoyami-kun!" Yaoyorozu calls them while creating a metalic shield in front of her. "Aoyama's direction is right there," She says, pointing an area. "But I think Midoriya-san is trying to bait us. I'll go create a canon. Let's evade their attacks for now.DO NOT ENGANGE."

Bakugou frowned at her last sentence, but had accepted it anyways.

After a few hits, Yaoyorozu discarded the shield that had been destroyed from Aoyama's navel laser. On cue, the team had switched formations. Bakugou dodged to the left while the two others to the right.

Yaoyorozu had finished creating the canon and the necessary materials. She talked to Bakugoy through the earphones. "Where are you?" She asks him as another explosion emerged, the field surrounded by ashes once more.

"MY, WHAT IS THIS?! WE CAN'T SEE ANYTHING FROM ALL THIS!"

Yaoyorozu and Bakugou planned this from the beginning. It's normal that ashes would fill the area, and the sand scattering up and about would most likely blind at least one enemy without eye protection - that's why she made special contacts for her teammates, solely for this purpose.

Bakugou replied, "I found Deku! Gofuckingdestroy the leeches behind him!"

Tokoyami flicked his hand, unactivating the cloak. "Yaoyorozu, I can see flocks of birds coming from there-"

"Koda Koji. He has an amazing quirk, but the animals surround him first before he can actually use them.Potential weakness."She uttered. Her and Tokoyami decided to move as elusively as possible.

From the other side, they could hear Midoriya chanting"Smash!"She was worried that Bakugou may have fallen, but he spoke to her through the line.

"A MOMENT OF SILENCE! WHAT HAPPENED TO BAKUGOU KATSUKI AND MIDORIYA IZUKU?!"

"Hey, Yaoyorozu."Bakugou whispered thru their connection.

"H-Hello? What is it?" She asked, confused, but not losing focus while Tokoyami is covering both of them from possible attacks.

"Can I initiate attack now? This is pissing me off!" He screamed. Yaoyorozu gave him a yes, and he started setting smaller but much powerful explosions. He did it so that the audience could see what was going on.

After dragging the canon, Yaoyorozu told Tokoyami to engage. "I'll send a signal when I'll shoot! I'll give random numbers, remember that, both of you." She says, not only speaking to Tokoyami but to Bakugou as well from the other line.

"We're not gonna lose, Kacchan!" Yaoyorozu heard Midoriya scream.

"Piss off, Deku!" - more explosions came right after that.

"One!" Yaoyorozu signaled, canon balls started raining from the sky, but not hitting any of her teammates. "Two!" She chanted, setting his attacks on certain directions of the field.

"YAOYOROZU MOMO HAD STARTED ATTACKING!"

She saw Tokoyami from the distance in a corner, ready for ambush, his cloak activated once more.

On the other side, Bakugou used his right hand to get himself lifted. "I'll kill you!!" He screamed through the line.

After that, another explosion came.

Yaoyorozu remembered their conversation days ago.

"I'm sure this plan will have a few flaws, but I'm certain Ponytail would fill in those gaps. That's why I when I thought properly, I realized that everyone's main target when they'll be against us is —"

Tokoyami gasped silently. "It's her," he replied and Bakugou nodded at him.

"Damn fuckin' right. So what I want you to do is leave Ponytail be and focus on offense and defense at the same time. I think I'd spend most of my time above-ground."

"When I'm above, my free hand should be pushing me upwards while I use my other hand to send out explosions. If ever needed, I'll use my gauntlets and let my free hand go. That means I'll be falling down quickly. I'm not asking Ponytail to pay attention to me;"

Yaoyorozu looked at him even more confused.

"I'll stay in your eyesight's range and tell you when we decide to move. You can create a soft material or some shit when you think I'll fall or something and if you think I can't land it."

Yaoyorozu couldn't run to Bakugou's direction in time by only her own feet. While thinking about it, she created a soft cushion, then wrapped it around her arms. She also created a special pair of shoes made specifically to enhance movement.

Once she was close enough, she unrolled the cushion messily and threw it to Bakugou's direction.

The boy landed perfectly and Midoriya looked at them, shocked. He didn't expect her to arrive as early as that. bakugou rolled to the other side, pulling Yaoyorozu with him while taking a run.

Earlier before Bakugou fell, he told Tokoyami something.

"Eagle face! Laser guy is about to attack again! Fucking grab him!"

Tokoyami emerged from behind when Midoriya was having a fierce brawl with Bakugou. His belt started glowing, and by that time Bakugou started falling.

He flicked his hand to deactivate his cape, and commanded the dark shadow to take Aoyama. The shadow squeezed the struggling boy's body.

"Let m-" Before he could even finish his sentence, he lost his consciousness. It won't last for long, he didn't apply much pressure.

Midoriya turned around to see Aoyama dispatched and lying on the ground. Koda told him to watch out. "Midoriya!" He says.

"ONE MEMBER FROM MIDORIYA IZUKU'S TEAM HAS FALLEN!!"

"Aoyama-kun!"

"You fucking pay attention right here, Deku!" Bakugou screamed on top of his lungs. Midoriya evaded his explosion. He took Aoyama with him and placed him on a safe corner.

All Might looked instensely at this match. "Young Bakugou is thirsty for victory, isn't he?" He asked Aizawa, who's beside him.

Aizawa nodded in response. "I'm sure he's eager to win, considering his loss between a test before. He wasn't able to fight Midoriya on the sports festival as well, as far as I remember."

All Might frowned.'What're you going to do now, Young Midoriya?'

"This match is completely one sided. Have we perhaps chosen the wrong teammates for Midoriya?" He replied.

Eraserhead disagreed. "Above everyone, we actually gave him a quite easier team to handle—"

The flock of birds started targeting Yaoyorozu. Tokoyami quickly responded to this by shoving them.(He's probably trying his best not to hurt his race okbye)

They had changed formations again. Tokoyami didn't notice until now, but Yaoyorozu accompanied Bakugou and he was alone this time. He deactivated the cape and started to initiate his attack towards Koda.

He had run as close as possible to where Midoriya is.

A glow emitted from Bakugou's gloves. Tokoyami flicked his hand, activating the cape.

Midoriya, on the other hand, faced Bakugou and Yaoyorozu - his full cowling activated. He took a dash, but he turned around mid way.

"Tokoyami-kun! The cloak!" Yaoyorozu immediately felt Midoriya's intentions. He seemed to have noticed this.

It was amazing how he was able to see through it even if he was on a match with Bakugou earlier.

Tokoyami flicked his hand and squatted (in the most awkward way). However, he was too slow for this. Midoriya had his feet over him and the cape had been destroyed.

"A MEMBER HAD FALLEN FROM MIDORIYA IZUKU'S TEAM!!"Midoriya turned, shocked and surprised.

Back to Aizawa and All Might's conversation,

"—However, his enemies have a well taught plan. First, Yaoyorozu is the center of this plan and she developed a special cape for Tokoyami specifically made only for this match. Without it, it would've been a suicidal plan. Second, she had saved Bakugou from falling. Third, the communication devices. It's undeniable that they moved in sync. That's the only reason why they could be so organized. Did you see earlier when Bakugou didn't initiate an attack? It was probably planned. Fourth, the canon. It was a good decision, but it took skill to do so. A small wrong move would've killed her allies." Aizawa sensei replied.

"A MEMBER HAD FALLEN FROM MIDORIYA IZUKU'S TEAM!"

"Lastly, Tokoyami took out Aoyama first. He was the most annoying disturbance from what I could tell. Without those barriers, even because of their unlikely matching quirks, they could form an amazing, formidable team. Midoriya could achieve that as well, but the kid is not as smart as Yaoyorozu. If, however, he managed to pull everything off, they would be an unstoppable team at hand. The only mistake in this match is that he had to go against Bakugou's team." He added in his sentence.

Midoriya took a turn midway, leaving his teammate behind, unknowingly.

Bakugou grinned, his hand started glowing. Yaoyorozu had stopped him. "No. This is enough." She created ropes from her arms, then started to place them on Koda's body as fast as possible.

"A MEMBER HAD FALLEN FROM MIDORIYA IZUKU'S TEAM!"

When he looked, his teammate was immobalized.

"THIS GAME IS A ONE-SIDED VICTORY!! THE SIXTH TEAM WINS!" Present Mic cheered.

The audience went wild once more. Jirou sighed heavily. "Thank God..."

"I was sure they were gonna win!" Kaminari spoke beside her. "I had faith in them." He gave her a grin, then he winked at her.

After the announcement, Yaoyorozu sighed heavily. Midoriya and Tokoyami looked at her, until she slowly fell down on Bakugou's arms.

"She used her quirktoomuch." Tokoyami muttered.

'That's why this bitch ate so much earlier?'Bakugou thought.

Looking at her appearance, her clothes were barely hanging onto her. People started to look at her and Bakugou carried her on his back. She exerted too much effort. The boy smirked on his way to the exit."You did a good job, Ponytail."

"I'm bringin' her to recovery girl. We'll be back soon, Eagle-face." He spoke, looking at Tokoyami.

The boy he talked to nodded in response.

Aoyama was taken to recovery girl and Koda and Midoriya went back to their respective places.

"Dude, you did a good job!" Kirishima patted him on the back, smiling.

"Really?" He says, tears forming in his eyes.

Iida gave him a thumbs up. "You still have a chance later when the wildcard games start. I heard we're gonna have an hour break first."

Midoriya's tears seemed to have stopped forming.

"Deku!" Uraraka called him. "You have to win the wildcard match! Me and my team will do our best to win the next match, too!" She says, motivating him.

The green-haired boy smiled at her in return."I'll do my best! Me and my team!"


	17. Chapter 16 - Breathe

**A/N: Thank You so much to those who Faved and Bookmarked my fic! It's my first BNHA Fic, and it's a crackship one.** **There was one guy who sent me a message on why was I making Todoroki the bad guy - the anwer is that I'm not making him look like that. I just want this fic to have a little heart break moment.** **So sorry for not updating yesterday, specially for those who have been awaiting the update.**

Yayorozu opened her eyes. She was standing up in the halls of their home. Last time, she knew she was fighting in the battlefield, now, she was home?

Her parents had called her attention, asking her to meet them at the living room, in which she immediately agreed to. Yaoyorozu looked at her parents.

"Are you sure you're going to UA?" Her mother asked her.

"You don't have to do this, Momo." Her father added.

Why did she want to be a hero and not a business woman? Her parents had quirks, yes, but they chose to nourish their businesses all over Japan. It's what gave them the placement they are now.

Large areas, beautiful furniture, customized wallpapers, limited-edition chandeliers, designer clothes - much, much more. They were living a luxurious life. She was an only child, and she HAD to inherit their money, sooner or later.

Her parents had no definite idea where she got the thought of being a hero from. All their daughter did was read books all day when she learned how to read and write.

In time, though, their child's quirk finally woke up. At the age of three when she started to read, she could already see something glowing out of her body whenever she imagined to get something she wanted, like a piece of paper, for example. At the age four, Momo took special interest in Matryoshka dolls simply by reading articles about it

Yaoyorozu had heard the same question countless times, and now, she hears it again. She was almost so sure it was a dream.

"I want to be a hero." Yaoyorozu bravely faced her parents. "Please respect my decision."

Her mother looked at her worriedly. "Sweetie, you're a super-genius. It would be a waste not to put it in our company. With your brain following our era, our company and other businesses would grow even wider than it is! We could help lots of people by selling all the products we cul-"

"Mother," Yaoyorozu looked down. "I want to help people without something in return."

Yaoyorozu was in an eerie daydream. Behind her, nothing but pure white hugged the world. "Please excuse me." She says, walking away.

As time went by, her parents slowly learned to accept her desires and wishes. They saw how hard she practiced on creating matryoshka dolls. Her determination had shone through her parents' eyes. Their daughter had, indeed, manifested a quirk not everyone could have.

Yaoyorozu started walking on the blinding white field.

After something that seemd like an eternity, the road finally came to an end. She tried walking further, but it felt like there was an invisible wall she couldn't pass through.

Behind that invisible wall, she saw figures of people who seemed like heroes. She only saw their backs, but those were figures of her classmates.

Yaoyorozu couldn't pass through that wall. Was it some kind of sign that she'd fail everything she worked so hard for? She could only take guesses.

Yaoyorozu sat down the edge. She looked back. Her home, her parents, they were so, so far.

She heard footsteps walking towards her, but when she turned back; she found herself awake.

She looked at the ceiling. Not at the dormitory — probably the clinic.

"Oh, you're finally awake." Recovery Girl sighed in relief. "Your friend was worried about you."

"My friend?" She asks, confused. Recovery Girl smiled at Yaoyorozu sweetly.

"The blond kid, what was his name? Hagukou, was it?" The old woman struggled to think for his name. "Kagubou, isn't it?"

Yaoyorozu giggled in response. "Bakugou."

Recovery Girl smiled. "Ah, yes, that's the boy!" She says, sitting beside Yaoyorozu.

"May I know where he is?" Yaoyorozu asked her politely.

Recovery Girl nodded. "He came to eat. He didn't really want to leave, but I forced him. It's not good for kids to leave their stomachs empty!"

Yaoyorozu noticed hair strands on her shoulder. Someone had undo her ponytail. It was most likely the lady beside her.

After a few seconds of silence, Recovery Girl stared at her."That boy," she paused. "When he was still here, all he did was stare at you."

Yaoyorozu's face lit up. "R-Really?"

The lady nodded. "Your boyfriend is a good boy. Ah, young love." The old lady blushed. Yaoyorozy found her adorable.

"A-Ah, He's not my-" She argued.

"Is that so?" Recovery Girl looked at her, confused. "When Endeavor's son and a few more people were being treated here earlier, no one had the chance to help you because their conditions were worse. That boy, Hagukou, placed you in one of the beds himself and just sat beside you."

She looked around, no one else was there except for her. She probably finished taking care of Todoroki and the others.

"C-Can I please leave now?" She asks her.

Recovery Girl shook her head. "I'm afraid not. The boy told me he would come back and take you after he finishes eating." Yaoyorozu could simply nod in return.

Yaoyorozu looked down on her body. Her clothing barely covered her chest, possibly even exposing one of them bare. The back part was completely torn apart.

She decided to create her costume again, so that she would come prepared for the next match.

"E-Eh...?" She looked at her chest, silently. Nothing came out of it and she was getting worried until she heard her stomach growl.

Kaminari stared at the sight in front of him. "Hey, man, calm down. You're eating too fast!"

Bakugou gulped the large amount in his mouth. "I needa finish this shit." He says, shoving a full spoon once again in his mouth.

Sero sweated. "You bought five servings... There's no way you can finish all of them." He says, pointing out his chopsticks at Bakugou.

"Those aren't for him." Kirishima smiled. "It's for Yaomomo."

Kaminari shifted his gaze from Bakugou to Kirishima. "Oh, yeah, dude! How is she? I'm worried about her." He speaks out, before muttering a 'Jirou's much worried, though.'

"Bakubro told me to check on her a while ago when he was taking orders and she seemed to be peacefully sleeping. I think she's fine!"

"That's goo—" Bakugou stood up from his seat. All of them were still wearing hero costumes, it won't be taken off until everything is over, therefore taking attention of a few students that aren't wearing hero suits.

"I'm done, shit-heads! You eat so damn slowly!" He mocked, taking the food he got for Creati and ran away from the canteen.

"We weren't eating too slowly, weren't we?"

"Definitely not."

"He just wants to see her for real."

'Did I buy enough food? Shit! Maybe I should've gotten nine servings, or-'

Bakugou dashes towards the students. When he reached Recovery Girl's office, he looked at the small window from the distance. Yaoyorozu was sitting now, her eyes lids dropping and her body seemed relaxed. Her chest was exposed, though.

'This bitch needs better clothing. Her quirk is fucking—'

The girl, who's eyelids seemed to drop slowly, moved her gaze towards the front door. They stared at each other momentarily.

Bakugou pointed out her chest from the small window by pointing out his chest and then her's. Yaoyorozu looked down, only to see the blanket already under her expected placement. She immediately pulled over the blanket and covered herself. He was expecting her to go BOOM, but she just looked like she panicked. Normally girls would've turned red - she didn't.

'Just how many people have seen her like this whenever she created huge things?' Bakugou thought to himself before opening the door.

He sat beside Yaoyorozu and greeted her. "You okay?" He asked, closing their distance as he shoved the chair closer to the bed than it already was.

Yaoyorozu gave him a quick smile, and then she nodded. "You got me hella worried," He says in a quiet voice. "Fucking Ponytail."

'Stop fucking up with my brain.'

Yaoyorozu grabbed his arms and wrapped both of her's around his, showing her gratitude. "Recovery Girl told me that you were watching over me. Thank you so much, Bakugou." She smiled gently at him, and her stomach growled again.

Bakugou raised his hand, a plastic bag slung over it. "Got this crap for 'ya. Eat well."

"This is a lot, Bakugou! Thank you!" She told him. "But isn't eating here prohibited?"

"I'm making you an exception. You can't create a hero suit looking like that because you're hungry." She smiled at the pair, then closed the curtains from her side and went back to what she was doing.

Yaoyorozu proceeded eating with the given food and utensils, even. Bakugou got her two bottles of water as well.

The bell rang, signaling that the break was over. Yaoyorozu felt disappointed, knowing that the boy who accompanied her had his time up. However, a few seconds had already passed but the boy simply looked at her. "What?"

"You aren't watching... Uraraka-san and Sero-kun's match...?" She looked at him in disbelief.

Bakugou sighed at her. "I don't want to watch their match. I need you," He pauses. "To get well."

Yaoyorozu perhaps had expected too much out of it. Bakugou was waiting for her in the name of their team. "A-Alright, Bakugou-san! I'll hurry up eating f-for the team!"

The blond frowned at her. "Honorifics again?" He sighed. "And I ain't waiting for you because you're my teammate. I'm waiting for you because I'm your fucking friend. Keep that shit in mind, Ponytail."

When Yaoyorozu finished eating everything, she went to sit up, covering parts of her chest that are exposed. Then, she created her hero suit.

"Turn around, Bakugou." She pleaded him.

"No, fuck you! I'm closing my eyes." He demanded, then closed his eyes while his head rested on the wall. Yaoyorozu had trust in him not to do something bad. After about a minute, she was already finished dressing up. She discarded her old one and placed it on the trash can nearby.

"It's okay now," She informed him and Bakugou opened his eyes.

"Ponytail," He called her out, nearing his face to her's a little bit more. "You did awesome earlier." He says while he unintentionally (He didn't know what he did) placed his hand on her head. He averted his gaze somewhere, trying to cover up his embarassment.

Yaoyorozu froze in his compliment. Sure, she had always gotten compliments from people - time to time. However, this one was proud not because of her outer appearance and her quirk by itself, but because of her own efforts. Her face turned a few shades red. She looked down. "Thank you." She replied, thanking Bakugou with his compliment.

Yaoyorozu had tied her hair again in a ponytail and asked Recovery Girl if she could leave already. "You may, but I recommend you to eat more. What you ate isn't enough for your next battle."

Yaoyorozu gave her a reassuring nod.

When they exited the room, Yaoyorozu called Bakugou.

"What?" He replied with an annoyed tone, though his face told the truth anyways. He was concerned. "Thanks again, for this. Can we head to the canteen? I need to eat more for my quirk to reach great creation lengths. As much as I want to watch Kyoka's game, I really can't afford to drag you down."

Bakugou gave her a nod, then walked. Yaoyorozu catched up to him and they started about random things from that point on.

"How did things went when I was out?" She asked him in curiosity. Bakugou continued walking silently for a while.

"I don't know." He replied quickly.

Yaoyorozu looked at him oddly. "You seem to be in a foul mood?" She asked him.

"Don't get me worried next time." He told her, trying to keep his voice cold but it ended up warm. Yaoyorozu looked at him and gave him a nod.

"I'm sorry... But I had to create a lot in order for us to be fully invincible."

Bakugou stopped walking on the sleek hallway. He took a halt, then faced Yaoyorozu. "Fuck it. We can't be invincible forever. Take care of your goddamn self and I'll handle the rest as much as I can." He told her, his brows furrowed. He was frustrated.

Bakugou placed his hands on her shoulders. His grip tightened in contact. "I got you."

Yaoyorozu's face turned into a color no less from Kirishima's dyed hair. She placed the back of her palm on her mouth, desperately trying to contain her happiness from seven words. Bakugou noticed her reaction and looked away.

'I'm turning crazy.'

With a part of her face covered, she spoke up. "Bakugou," She averted her gaze. "You really do turn me breathless, every single time." She hesitated to put her eyes back to lookinh straighly at him, but she decided to face him.

"I try." Bakugou simply responded, then added a "Let's go."

Bakugou's heart had mercilessly throbbed. It beats so fast he could barely contain a smile on his face. 'I like you.'

 **A/N: Do you have more ideas for this book? If so, please write one about it! Thoughts on today's chapter?**


	18. Chapter 17 - Brawl

Chapter 17

Bakugou Katsuki stared at the girl in front of him. She was eating like a beast - but politely.

"Deku and Icyhot are going to fight for the fourth bracket. Pretty sure one of their teams would win, yeah?" Bakugou started. Yaoyorozu swallowed her food before replying to him.

"I think Todoroki-san would win," She says, taking a sip from the bottled water. "But in all honesty, I am rooting for Midoriya-kun."

Bakugou snickered. "Never thought you'd be rooting for that scum, ha!"

"Then perhaps he's a strong scum, Bakugou." She speaks out, then began eating again. Bakugou simply looked away. The girl in front of him definitely admires Midoriya.

After eating, Yaoyorozu and Bakugou went back to the field. Their classmates greeted them and asked if the girl was okay.

"Oh, yeah," Kaminari spoke up, his face lit up with glee. "Jirou and her team won!" He smiled.

"R-Really?!" Yaoyorozu exclaimed, then she smiled at the sight of her best friend returning to the area of their class.

She ran to Yaoyorozu, shocked. "Yaomomo! Are you okay now?"

Yaoyorozu smiled at her and nodded. Perhaps one day she could thank Bakugou Katsuki. Earphone Jack hugged Yaoyorozu, then turned to Kaminari, whispering something in his ears.

"I can't believe you told me their weaknesses, Kaminari! You literally betrayed your friends."

"It's fine, I was rooting for you!" He replied, smiling while scratching his hair a little bit.

"THE WILDCARD MATCHES WILL BEGIN IN 10 MINUTES!" Present Mic announced.

Yaoyorozu quickly approached Midoriya and his teammates, grabbing his hands. The boy immediately turned red. He was always shy around girls, it didn't really matter who.

"I'm rooting for you, Midoriya-kun." She spoke out, Bakugou a few distances away from her.

Midoriya gave her a serious nod. "I'll do my best, Yaoyorozu-san. Thank y-" His sentence was cut off when Bakugou walked towards their direction. "Kacchan?" He muttered. Yaoyorozu cocked her head.

Bakugou said nothing, but he pulled Yaoyorozu away by dragging her ponytail. "Bakugou?" She asks him, her left eye closing of the small sting she got because of his aggressive nature by pulling her hair.

Once the girl regained her stand, she looked at Bakugou while re-arranging her ponytail.

Bakugou looked at her sternly. "What?"

Yaoyorozu frowned at his response. She admired the blond, she liked him a lot, but sometimes she felt like Bakugou Katsuki had occasional periods. He was moody at times and she figured he was probably bipolar.

"Bakugou…" She sighed and then whispered to herself. "What was that for? My hair's all messed up, seriously."

"Shut it, Ponytail." He replied with annoyance in his voice. Yaoyorozu could only gulp into the situation she's in.

Bakugou Katsuki didn't really knew what he was doing. He hated it when she became too close to other boys but seriously - he isn't jealous of Deku as well, isn't he? Deku of all people, definitely not. He disliked it when Kaminari slung his hands on her shoulders, or when Todoroki stares at her deliberately. He hated it when her eyes are concentrated onto Kirishima when they're talking - and not to him. Mineta pisses him off so bad for sexualizing the girl. Even Sero gets to his nerves sometimes when he hears him talking how Yaoyorozu is on top of his list.

He guessed he wasn't jealous. Perhaps he was annoyed. She cheered for him, rooting for his team on the wildcard matches yet she didn't gave out the same vibe for her team.

Bakugou knew that she had no judgement for her team and she was confident they would win, but he couldn't help but feel like crap.

"THE PARTICIPANTS FOR THIS MATCH ARE THE LOOOOOSERS FROM PREVIOUS MATCHES!!" Present Mic screeched.

Ectoplasm and Midnight covered their ears. Depite working with the loud mouthed blond, they still couldn't stand his voice.

"TEAM TODOROKI VERSUS TEAM MIDORIYA VERSUS TEAM ASHIDO!" He announced. "THE WILDCARD MATCH STARTS IN 3, 2, 1—"

"GO!!"

The match started with Ashido and Sero's combination move they cultivated within the few days they had practice with.

It was a waste, but they had to admit that they wasted so much time on random things rather than training.

Sero released strips of tape, then Ashido throws a coat of corrosive liquid on the surface of the tapes. However, if the acid level was too strong, it would melt the tape, so Ashido lowered it only enough for the tape to still stay viable. This ability was immediately cancelled by Aoyama's Navel Laser Buffet.

Midoriya's team started attacking Mina's.

"Damn it!" The pink haired girl exclaimed.

One of the laser shots almost hit her left shoulder. Sero had stretched out a tape sheet and pulled her over. Not only Midoriya's team were attacking them, but also Todoroki's.

Mineta started to yell like a scared child. "It's no use! They're targeting us first because we're the easier target!"

"Kero." Tsuyu stretched out her tongue, beside her, Kirishima who's waiting for the perfect opportunity to attack and Todoroki who launched flames to Ashido's direction.

Midoriya activated his Full Cowling while Koda calls out a few animals to attack. Aoyama stopped attacking with the Laser Buffet and attacked with his normal lasers.

Time seemed to have paused for Ashido.

'So that's it? We'll just lose?! I mean we slacked off from training but I can't let it end like this!'

They dodged and dodged, and at some point they simply got cornered with no signs of their enemies stopping. "Crap!" Sero uttered.

The world went in slow motion as the attacks directed to them. Mina Ashido clenched her fists.

She really had to release this specific skill. "Acid Veil!" She groaned.

All the attacks were nullified. Tsuyu who seemed to have her tongue reaching out stopped immediately. It almost hit the wall of acid and if that happened she would be a terrible ally.

With the Acid Veil blocking the view of those who failed at the attack.

"Toru-chan, get completely invisible. You know what to do." She says. Hagakure seemed to have nodded based on her voice.

Mineta was basically capable of whining. For now, he didn't have a use.

Yaoyorozu placed a thumb on her chin. "They're pressuring the weaker team…" She stared at Ashido's team with concern.

"It's a fucking common decision." Bakugou frowned. The match wasn't as entertaining as he expected it to be. When he thought it was going to be a Deku versus icyhot and some other dipshits fighting, he expected it to be like *Boomppppawpowpwowoaojds!!*

"Ashido is doing pretty well," She tells him with plain purity. Yaoyorozu had her eyes on the field.

Bakugou locked his eyes on the people playing the match for a short period of time before casually replying to Yaoyorozu. "She won't be in a few minutes. The shitheads are going for her team."

Yaoyorozu frowned. Were they bound to lose?


	19. Chapter 18 - Bakugou's Thoughts

Bakugou had always thought that Yaoyorozu was a fine girl. She was beautiful, smart, strong and she was hot as hell. The girl was extremely intelligent and for the first time in his life, he felt anxious. He felt anxious because of the What Ifs.

They weren't exactly a suitable pair. If he were to admit, when he didn't show any feelings for her yet, he had thought Todoroki and Yaoyorozu were a good couple. Both nerds and sissy idiots.

Yaoyorozu was very polite. He didn't even know himself when he realized he actually likes her. She wasn't his type at all. This Yaoyorozu Momo girl was too kind for his taste, the girl was strong enough to be protected, she had jet black strands andher eyes were onyx.

Typical him would go for bad girls - he preferred blondes, and someone who's fine with making out or the other things.

Yaoyorozu isn't a blonde, her hair wasn't dyed. It was the dull old black. The girl wasn't necessarily bad, but a few times, she had mocked Bakugou in front of him, himself before they even got close. The Bakusquad even described Yaomomo as a legendary person for being able to shut the hell out of Bakugou up.

Yaoyorozu isn't anything like him. Heck, she doesn't even drink. All she probably drank is water, tea and a few other healthy beverages.

A few nights before the school event started...

Bakugou barged into Yaoyorozu's room. Her door was, oddly enough, unlocked. The girl was sleeping soundly. Her hair was down and she wrapped her body in a thick kind of blanket.

Bakugou sat down. The carpeted floors were much comfortable than the couches downstairs.

The curtains were closed, but a thin line of opening gave the chance for the moonlight to shine upon Yaoyorozu's sleeping figure. He stared at her for what seemed like seconds, but were actually minutes.

Bakugou then took a few strands of her hair. It smelt like a mix of fruits and flowers - very unlikely to his previous girls he's related to. They usually reeked with the smell of alchohol or cigarettes.

After some time, Bakugou had felt like he was some kind of creepy stalker so he decided to leave her be. The boy left the room quietly, trying his best not to wake her up.

Upon arriving in his room, he locks the door and rushes towards the bed.

"It's not an infatuation." He murmured. "Fuck." Bakugou cussed at himself. Of course he already knew it wasn't, but perhaps his head toyed with him without him knowing. He did expect that it wasn't some petty cheap short-term crush - but he didn't want to feel that way. He wanted to focus on being the number one hero, until Kirishima talked him out, at least.

Bakugou's phone rang. It took him a few seconds to pick it up because he was simply too lazy. "What?" He asks, not bothering trying to know who it is because either Kaminari or Kirishima are the only ones that call him.

"So, how's it between you?" Kirishima's voice echoed in the silent room. Bakugou sunk his body deeper into the bed.

"The fuck do you mean?" He asks him with annoyance present in his voice, but he was also genuinely curious.

Kirishima laughed in the line, the idea of calling when their rooms are a few walks apart - a ridiculous idea but it's working nonetheless. "Yaomomo. You're into her, aren't you?"

"No." He quickly replied, denying Kirishima's question.

"Yeah," He snorted. "Like I'd buy that, dude."

Bakugou sighed loudly. "Fine. What about me being into her?"

Kirishima chuckled. "Just remember to give yourself some time for being a teenager just like the rest. We ain't able to live like this when we graduate in a few years, y'know."

Honestly, Bakugou didn't want to pay attention. Unfortunately he had to. He doesn't suck at this love thing as much, but he did deal with girls in the other kind of side. He has basically no idea how to treat a princess-like lady.

There's always that small ache in his heart that he was just Yaoyorozu's second choice and that won't change anymore. He thought it was him being a sissy asshole for thinking that way, but when he thought bigger, it really wasn't a crazy mind set. She used to be with Todoroki 80% of the time and then she suddenly went with Bakugou - like, a lot more than she did with Todoroki.

"I kinda think she isn't as in to-" Bakugou spoke up, Kirishima, on the other line, snorted. "Listen the fuck up!" He added in his sentence.

"Alright, alright, geez!" He laughed.

Bakugou replied with his thoughts. "Think she's not that into me, or shit." He brought up. "Dude, I swear, everything is so slow. Dunno how the fuck do I cope up with this, but this shit is eatin' me up bad."

Kirishima groaned a little bit. "Yaoyorozu isn't like other girls, man. I swear, you're one lucky guy to even get to interact with her." Kirishima paused. "Do you even know how many boys would actually do crazy things to just talk to her? For real, how many do you think - in times, do boys drool and fawn over her on a daily basis?"

"Uhh," Bakugou scratched the back of his head. "'Dunno, three?" He guessed.

Kirishima laughed at his answer. "Times five," Bakugou heard him crushing a can, probably a soda can and a small thud right after that. "I think you should take it slow. Take Kaminari for an example, just this once! He's doing really good, with his interest."

"Whatever. I'm okay with taking crap slow 'n steady but I mean it's going way too slow. I don't wanna be a faggot, dumbass!"

"Taking things slow doesn't mean you're a faggot, Bakugou. Just keep it real without scripts. Yaomomo seems to like you, I think."

"She seems to, but fuck, she doesn't even give me hints! Since day one the only crap that's changed is the honorifics and we got a l'il closer is all."

Kirishima gasped in the line. "Are you seriously—"

Kirishima gasped again, this time, more jokingly. "You're seriously thinking too much!"

"What...?"

"Don't you dare tell me you don't do hugs — and cuddling! You totally do that! She smells like you."

Bakugou snorted this time. "We hugged a few times, yeah." He calmly stated until he got infuriated once more. "But damn, what the fuck, My head literally is fucking up with my shit I can't think properl—!"

"She hit you, Bakubro." Kirishima wheezed in the signal that connected both of them. "She hit you hard, man!"

"Fuck you!" Bakugou groaned. "It ain't about that!"

Kirishima paused for a while. He breathed out. "Oh? So what's this about, then?"

Bakugou knew that Kirishima knew what he was talking about, but the redhead was so persistent on letting him say everything in one go. "You know what it is, no brainer fuck!"

Kirishima laughed. "Yeah, okay."

After a few seconds of silence, Kirishima spoke up again, startling Bakugou a little bit. "Just keep it real. That's all I can give for now. From what I can see, basically what everyone else does, she seems to be liking how you're being all protective with her lowkey. You act different around her."

"I don't."

"You do, don't get me started Baku— Oh anyways, it's obvious! Everyone notices you're much gentle with her."

"The fuck? You're kidding."

"Seriously, you know you like her. I'm pretty sure she likes you back. Do you even see her face when Ashido mentions YOUR name? She goes like-"

Bakugou ended the call and threw his phone somewhere along the bed. He sighed deeply. Sooner or later he had to deal with his feelings. It was emotionally and mentally disturbing for Bakugou, who only sees Yaoyorozu out of everything. He couldn't focus on anything at all.

Bakugou stared somewhere. Earlier, Yaoyorozu and him - and Tokoyami had presented more ways to be versatile in the matches.

But to be frank, all he saw was him and Yaoyorozu. Whenever Tokoyami talked it was like some random space started blurting out words.

He looked at how the girl pulled strands of hair at the back of her ears, then how she blinked with her eye lashes - then later he even stared at her way too long that even she herself noticed.

"Yes?" She asked him out of curiosity.

Bakugou couldn't find the words to say. Even after her question he looked at her the same way. "Bakugou?"

Bakugou looked down. He really didn't know what to do, so all he did was shift his gaze beneath, then walk away. It left Yaoyorozu confused.

A few minutes later the girl had tried chasing after him but he always avoided her glances. It was dumb and stupid. 'Seriously.' He thought.

He turns to a corner and sees Yaoyorozu staring at him, unfazed. She opens her mouth shortly after. "Are you perhaps avoiding me?" She asked.

Bakugou looked away. "No."

"Look at you, Bakugou." Yaoyorozu pointed out. The girl held one of his hands with her's in a welcoming manner. "You're avoiding me."

Just then he realized that he was being a stupid fart. He realized it when he saw her worried expression - and not just worried, but bothered as well.

"Sorry." Bakugou muttered quietly. "Wasn't feeling well."

Damn it. He made up excuses, dumb excuses.

He remembered Kirishima's words. 'Just keep it real,' huh.

It was a bit hard at first, but Bakugou learned his ways out of things. Days passed and him and Yaoyorozu seemed inseparable. Sometimes, he sees Todoroki staring at her. Most of the time, other boys did. He would return them with hidden glares, making sure Yaoyorozu never noticed.

Perhaps Bakugou Katsuki was cruel to the world, but kind to the woman who seemed to light the way in his dark and gloomy cave. Her along with a few torches — Kirishima and the other dipshits.

For the first time in a while, Bakugou was thankful. Studying at UA and dealing with Deku's ass everyday isn't so bad afterall, when he's with her.

 ** _A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update! I'm still catching up with school work so I hope I still am with the people who read this fic._** ** _By the way, who do you want to win the wildcard matches? Todoroki (Todoroki, Tsuyu and Kirishima), Ashido (Ashido, Sero, Hagakure and Mineta), or Midoriya (Midoriya, Aoyama and Koda)?_** ** _I'm still completely unsure and if I don't get at least four responses with this maybe it'll keep me out for a while to think of a suitable match up._**


End file.
